The Fall of Fiore
by Andre The kid
Summary: In a Magnolia where Criminal Syndicates Rule, The Boss of the most influencial Family in the Business is murdered, Natsu and Gray infiltrate in one of the Enemy families to find the culprit, and achieve the Rank of the most influencial Criminals in Fiore, in a World where the police has no influence over the people!
1. Chapter 1

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? From the 18** **th** **Opening from fairy tail, I Started Writing this fan Fiction, so that I would quickly express my ideas, not to lose track of what I was writing. This chapter will not introduce every Family in the "business", nor will it introduce every character!**

Chapter 1 – A New Boss in The Business

It was at broad daylight, and no one had been there. The manliest of tears had now to be shed. A picture of an old man next to a coffin was ready to be laid to rest, after the great man's death. Everyone was crying, and everyone blamed themselves, for not being there.

To think that a Rival gang would stoop so low as to kill their boss at broad daylight. And Why? What could they be hoping to achieve with that hit and run? Every man that served the great boss would rather have died than bury him now.

All These questions were Over a Blonde man, which had a lightning scar on his eye. He was crying over the coffin, over the great man that had raised him, that had given him everything that he had. It was time for vengeance. He knew that there were few Criminal Syndicates in town, and all of the important members from each syndicate had high bounties on their heads.

The Electric Bulldog Tribe, the most influential Mafia that existed in Magnolia. Its leader, Makarov Dreyar, had just fallen at the hands of an enemy Family, and no one knew each one. Their Family had been targeted so many times, and by so many enemies, that they couldn't even begin to imagine who could have done such a thing.

"MEN! Today, we've lost a great man. But do not let that take us down. We're made of great men. I promise, that one day, I'll take down whoever did this, personally." Said The Blonde man, as tears ran through his face.

A green haired Man that was dressed in a black suit, came close to the Blonde man, putting a hand on his shoulder as tears ran through his face as well.

"The Heir to our Family shall be Laxus Dreyar. That would have been the wish of our late Boss." Said The Green haired man.  
"Thank you, Freed. I appreciate those kind words." Said Laxus.

"Men, I have a mission for you. I want you to find out who did this, and why. Now." Said Laxus, Trying to hold back the rest of his tears.

The men all made one last Trooper-like Salute to the fallen boss, and went to the crime scene. Although he had been killed, it was in an area from Magnolia where Crime was abundant. The police had little to no influence there, so, the rival families had control over the neighborhoods, protecting the people from robbery and rival families, at the cost of a small fee, to keep their services running.

Their Boss being killed in their main Neighborhood was bad for business. If they can't protect their own flesh and blood, who will they protect?

As the Men gave their last farewells and left to seek vengeance for their Boss's death, Laxus and Freed paid their Final Respects to their fallen Boss before allowing the remaining men that were still in the graveyard to finally bury the coffin, as you could see in the tombstone:

"Those we love don't go away. They walk beside us every day."

As the last pieces of dirt covered the coffin, Laxus and Freed regained their composure and decided to head towards their headquarters, passing by many of their man in the way, as security around the people who paid for protection rose.

Freed and Laxus entered their headquarters as they were bowed down to by every member they passed through, as being their two most important people in the family.

They entered the elevator and went up to the last floor, the 18th.  
As they entered the 18th floor and entered the most secure office of all, the Boss's office. No one could enter without the boss's approval, and Laxus as the new boss, took Freed inside to discuss a plan of attack.

As they both entered the room, Freed Locked the door before Laxus sat down and signaled Freed to do the same.

"Freed, I want to know what your ideas are to take care of whoever killed Gramps. I need your help. Do we go straight for a raid, causing more attention? Or do we set undercover members from our family to act as double agents?" Asked Laxus.

"Double agents. The Raid would not only cause too much attention, it would create a lot more spark from other families as the police would certainly raise the budget of the anti-Family Units they have, creating unnecessary problems for us. My question is, who do you think would fit the job as double agent?" Asked Freed, looking Laxus in the eye.

"Depending on whom we're dealing with. I have a hard time believing it, but it's possible that whoever killed gramps was just a low – life criminal. But, it doesn't seem like it, there was little trace behind, so it must have been a pro, let's wait." Said Laxus

(In the Scene of the Murder)

A man with white hair and with a group of stitches under his right eye was checking the area, followed by another man wearing a mask covering the top of his head.

"Bickslow, help me here. I Think I found something." Next to a post, there was a piece of thorn dress.

"So, was the murder female? Or was it someone he was with?" Asked Bisckslow.

"I don't know, Although I'd like to think that even as an old man he was having his fun, It's hard to think that a young woman would be dressed like this around here." He said.

"Elfman, let's show that to the boss. I'm sure that Freed will have some answers." Said Bickslow.

The two men went back to the Headquarters, and with permission from the higher ups from the family, they entered the 18th floor.

The two men knocked on the door.

On the other side, the door was now unlocked, and was opened by a tall green haired man.  
"Bickslow, Elfman. It's good to have you here. The boss would like to know of your progress." Said Freed, as Laxus watched.

"Well, Sir, we've found a thorn piece of cloth that seems to be from a dress. Knowing that no one has been in the area of death after the Boss's death, we think that this cloth is from the Dress of either the murderer or the companion." Said Elfman.

"Why not a hooker? I know that my Grandfather did like hookers, although he stopped seeing them a little after I was born. But that is a very slim chance. Anyway, Freed, what do you make of this?" Asked Laxus.

Freed grabbed the piece of Cloth before making assumptions. "This piece of cloth is from a very known company of women Clothing if I'm not mistaken. Boss, with your permission, I'll look into it." He said.

"Do it. Whatever clues we have may be useful in finding whoever was the culprit." Said Laxus.  
"Now, Elfman, Bickslow. Good job. That is all, please return to help the protection duties." Said Laxus.  
Both men made their known trooper-like Salute before leaving.

Laxus sat down in his chair, before looking at a picture of his late grandfather.  
"Grandpa, I will avenge you. Even if it costs me my life. Trust me, Grandpa."

(The Electric Bulldog Tribe's Headquarters , 2 hours later.)

Freed Quickly ran up the stairs towards the 18th floor, as he got there, he knocked onto the boss's door, before he was authorized to enter.

"Freed, you seem startled, what's wrong?" Asked Laxus.

"This piece of cloth turned out to be the biggest clue yet." Said Freed

"How come?" Asked Laxus, surprised.

Freed took out the piece of cloth before showing it to Laxus. "Sir, this is a big discovery. According to reliable sources, the company that produces these dresses seems to have connections to the biggest female Criminal Family there is in Magnolia, Their name is the Ice Queens." Said Freed.

"I see. But we do not have females in our family, not any that I would send In such a dangerous job." Said Laxus. "Only if we decide to send our best flirters." He kept on going.

"That just might work, Sir. May I know who you're talking about?" Asked Freed.

"Well, our two new recruits. The Flame kicker Natsu Dragneel and the Ice boy Gray Fullbuster." Said Laxus.

"Sir, with all due respect, Although Gray might be fit for the job, wouldn't Natsu get in the way? He's a tremendous fighter, but as a lover boy? I just don't see it, why not send Loke?" Asked Freed.

"Sir Freed, there are some men we just cannot let go past our hands. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster are two of them. If they were connected to the murder, then they must be informed of our members, to infiltrate someone they know would be…. Dangerous, to say the very least. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster are the most recent members. They'll be arriving from Hargeon's Drug pick-up pretty soon, and when they do, we'll get them ready to go. Freed. Meet them in a disclosed location. Tell them to meet you there without coming through headquarters, who knows what those women know. You pick up the Drugs. If you come back with a bag, they'll think you took care of the drugs and won't think of the existence of more members. Get them ready and give them their last notifications before sending them to the Ice Queen's turf." Said Laxus.

"Sir." Said Freed before Saluting Laxus and leaving.

Freed picked up his phone and sent both Natsu and Gray a Text.

The Electric Bulldog Tribe also had warehouses and garages outside out of town, for this kind of disclosed encounters.

Natsu and Gray were meeting outside the train station, and exchanged bags. Each one containing what they had acquired.

Natsu then picked up his phone and read Freed's Text containing the Coordinates where to meet him.

Gray also saw the text, and went to that disclosed location right away.

This warehouse was just outside of town, where Freed could meet Natsu and Gray without repercussions.  
After 30 Minutes inside, Natsu and Gray left the Building, but instead of being dressed in their normal Mafia Suits, they were dressed in blue tuxedos, as if they were going to meet high society.

Natsu and Gray then received a call from Freed.

"Natsu, Gray. I want the two of you to do what I Said, discreetly. Meet someone from the ice queens, and try to gain their confidence, by what I've heard the Ice queens should have a male division somewhere, the best you could do is try to join them, There's a bar that those women attend to usually every day, in that case, you should be successful. The Boss is counting on you." Said Freed before telling Natsu the coordinates and Hanging up.

Gray was driving the car as Natsu put his phone back in his pocket.  
"New orders?" Asked Gray?  
"He was just giving us some more details. It seems those girls have a bar they go to every day, we should be able to get in." Said Natsu, as he signaled Gray to take a turn to their right.

At that moment they had just entered the Ice queen's Turf. They knew that from now on it was life or death.

Natsu signaled Gray to stop the car.  
"Entering with a car like this will raise unwanted attention. Let's walk from here; it's just a few minutes on foot." He said as he left the car.

Gray stopped and left the car as well, both well-dressed with blue tuxedos, as if they were about to meet royalty.

Gray and Natsu were on the way to the bar as they spotted a group of well-dressed women entering the bar.  
"Do you think It's them?" Asked Natsu

"Only one way to find out. Let's follow them" Said Gray as he started walking towards the bar entrance.

A security guard in the bar entrance required their Identification before entering in the bar, to confirm they were over 18.  
Natsu and Gray were both 20 years old, as shown their Identification Cards, the guard allowed them to enter the facility.

The bar was big, with a lot of big group tables, allowing multiple people to come in big groups. The seats were all covered with little red carpets, same color of all the walls.  
Natsu and Gray were sitting next to each other in the bar, ordering their drinks, each one ordering a beer. Both turned around, back facing the counter while they looked around for someone who could be from the Ice queen family.  
It was although, a difficult task, since there were many women walking around in the bar, most of them wearing fancy dresses.

"The Girls here do like to dress, don't they?" Asked Gary, looking for a girl who could be related to the Ice Queens.

"They certainly do…" Said Natsu, almost Drooling.

From the other side of the bar, a girl got annoyed, and all that was possible to hear was a slap.  
Gray and Natsu turned around, to see a guy with orange hair getting slapped by a bright blonde chick.

"Loke! It's you man! Getting slapped, again?" Asked Natsu, not even worrying about blowing his cover.

"Natsu! Gray! What are you two doing in this side of town?" Asked Loke, surprised.

Although Loke had been a long date friend for Natsu and Gray, he didn't know about them joining the Electric Bulldog Tribe. Loke put his hands on Natsu and Gray's shoulder and called the woman that was serving the drinks.

"Miss? Three Vodka Shots here!" He shouted. The woman was wearing a red dress and had bright white hair, tied not to cover her forehead.

The girl nodded, as she went to the back of the counter to pick up the shot glasses. As she put the shots in the glasses, Loke was already singing, because of the existence of a Karaoke Machine in the Bar.

The Girl got close to Natsu and Gray and handed them three Vodka shots, as Natsu told her to put it on his tab.

While Natsu was talking to the waitress, Gray noticed the Waitress had on her left thigh one tattoo. Trying not to attract attention to himself, he decided to take a picture with his phone discreetly.

As the Girl left to deliver more drinks, Gray turned to Natsu before showing him the picture.

"Natsu. This picture, this tattoo was on that Girl's Thigh. it looks like a Crown made of ice. What do you make of it?" Asked Gray

"Well, Queens do have crowns right? So, I'm betting she's a member from the Ice queens. It seems like the Ice queens don't come to this bar… They own it." Said Natsu

 **A/N:**

 **So, what do you think of the idea I had for my new fanfiction? I know my Inextinguishable flames fanfic is not over, and I'm still writing it, but I had this brilliant idea midway, so I had to just write it :D  
**

 **Next Chapter: Joining the Queens!**

 **See you**

 **Andrew Out**


	2. Chapter 2 - Joining the Queens!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N:  
Hey guys! How's it going? Hopefully you've liked the first chapter, and Hopefully you think that the idea for this fan fiction is somewhat new, and interesting. I'd like to really make it a fantastic Spy/Crime with multiple romances along the way. Hopefully you find this premise interesting.**

 **In an unrelated Note, I'm now a Beta Reader, If any of you are interested in Writing your own Fan Fiction, don't forget to send me a PM, and I'll gladly be a beta reader!  
Well, Now, along with the story!**

Chapter 2 – Joining the queens

"Do you think they own this place then?" Gray turned to Natsu, impressed by his discovery.

"It's just a hunch, but my guts have never failed me, have they?" Natsu started mocking Gray.

"Good point. Anyway, Even If they own this place, how come is Loke here? Isn't Loke a member from the Electric Bulldog Tribe Family?"

"Yeah, and a known one, especially amongst women. Now that you mention it, it doesn't seem to make sense for Loke to be here, but if they knew about him, wouldn't they have shot him on sight? Or were they trying to keep the business running around here?" Natsu started doubting what was going on.

"You're right. This is their Turf. And if this is their bar, they would have blocked him at the entrance, wouldn't they? Or are we assuming that they have no idea who our members are?" Asked Gray

"Don't know." Said Natsu as he drank his Shot. "From here on out, keep your guard up, and don't drink too much." Said Natsu.  
Loke was still singing along with some women from the bar, trying to make new "acquaintances" for the night.  
As soon as the song finished Loke came back next to Natsu and Gray to drink his Vodka shot. As he drank it, he signaled Natsu and Gray that he was going outside to pick up something from his car, and left the bar. Natsu and Gray kept looking around, trying to find something that would give them some more information.  
What Natsu and Gray hadn't noticed is that the bar was mostly females, and when Loke left, they became the only two male people inside the establishment.

Many women had eyes for Gray, as they kept staring at him, something that Gray, as dense as he is, still hadn't noticed it.

 _(Outside the bar, a few blocks south)_

A red-haired woman in a purple dress got out of a red sports car, to meet with a hooded man.

"Did you bring me the files?" She asked.  
"As long as you keep giving me what I want, I can give you the files you need."

"I want to know the Identity of every Single Electric Bulldog Tribe member. And if there are any undercover cops around us." She said.

"Well, about the undercover cops, you'll have to figure out on your own, I don't have the authorization for that kind of classified information, although about the identities of members, I have multiple of them here. But I Request my shipping of Drugs to be ready by tomorrow night in the agreed location." He said.

"Of course, I never backed out of my word have I? Now, Thank you, I'll be taking my leave. By the way. Do you know if there is anyone from the Electric Bulldog Tribe in the police? She asked.

"I don't know. But I'll look into it. In the Drug pick-up, I'll send some more files if possible." He said before getting on a black van without a plate and leaving.

The Woman's phone started ringing, as she had been waiting for an important call. As she picked up the phone, a female voice on the other side of the line could be heard.

"Do I take care of him?" The voice asked.

"No, for now, he's still be useful, back to headquarters." She said before hanging up the phone.

 _(Back at the bar)_

"Man, Loke sure is taking his time. What's wrong?" Asked an almost drunk Gray.  
"Don't know, but something here is off. Just like you said, Why didn't they kill Loke on arrival? Don't they have knowledge of the members of the Electric bulldog Tribe? If they killed gramps, wouldn't they already know most of our members?" Asked Natsu.

"Not even Loke knows that we're from the Family, in that case, They wouldn't know, since only the higher ups from the family know about us. In that case, They wouldn't know about us." Said Gray.

"But they would about loke. What could this mean? Is Loke a double agent, someone who could be giving away our members? Maybe that's why he's in their turf…" Said Natsu.

"Or they just don't know about him, which seems dumb, I mean, he's known to be the ladies man." Said Gray.

"Yeah, Let's go get some answers." Said Natsu.  
Natsu turned around and paid his tab, winking to the girl that served their drinks, leaving her a tip, before getting out of the bar. Natsu and Gray got out, and quickly spotted Loke's car in the other side of the road. As they got close to the car, they could see a bloody hand marked on the car.

"Are they onto us, or just him?" Asked Gray.

"That's what we're here to find out." Said Natsu.

Natsu and Gray started looking around for clues, which was dangerous, since they left their guns in their car's glove compartment. As they crossed the street again next to the bar , and went behind it, following another blood mark on the floor, they met Loke. There he was, lying on the ground, over a puddle of blood.  
"Dead. Shit. Let's go." Said Natsu before grabbing Gray and getting into the bar again.

"Why are we in the bar again? Whispered Gray, not to get anyone's attention.  
"Didn't you see what I saw? Loke's dead. If staying in this bar meant lengthening his life, we're going to stay here and lengthen ours, at least to get the information back to headquarters." Said Natsu, again, whispering not to get anyone's attention.

"Oh, you two are back! Thanks for the tip, by the way." Said the Waitress as she handed both of them a beer. "On the house, Drink." She said.

The two of them accepted and thanked her for the drinks, before taking a first sip.

"So, may we know your name, milady?" Asked Gray, trying to be flirty and polite at the same time.  
"Mirajane! But you can call me Mira, and please don't treat me by milady, you'll make me feel old!" She said, embarrassed.

"All Right, My name's Natsu, and this is Gray!" Said Natsu with a smile on his face.

Mira sat down in front of them and the three of them started talking for what seemed like the entire night.

The bar quickly got empty, and only the girls from the Ice queens remained. All of them thought it was weird for Mirajane to be talking to costumers after closing time, especially male ones.

A blue haired teen got close to Mirajane who was in conversation with Natsu and Gray before talking to the three of them.

"So, talking to guys at work? Slacking off I see..." She said with a mocking tone.

"Of course not!" She said while blushing. "As a High Ranking Maiden in the Ice queens, I would never slack off at my work. Now, would you mind getting onto those dishes while I serve these costumers , Levi?" She said, trying to dismiss the girl that had approached them.

"Ice Queens? Is that somehow related to the crown you got tattooed?" Asked Gray.

Natsu launched a death Glare at gray, since those words meant he had been looking at her thighs, and that he knew something about the topic.  
"You know women don't like when men stare at their legs, right?" She said, launching a funny glare at Gray.

Natsu Sighed, knowing that they dodged a bullet.

"Gray, you should know better than to stare at women like that, and especially talk about it with them." Said Natsu.

"Wow, the real gentleman." Said Gray, clearly mocking Natsu.

"Fine, fine. But I'm curious, what is an Ice Queen?" Asked Natsu, trying to pull some information out of her.

"Well, We're kind of a big family, who out of necessity, go around the law to make a living." She said, embarrassed.

"So, basically, you're a Criminal Syndicate made of only women, am I right?" Asked Gray

"What a terrible way to put it! Although it's not really that far off the truth." Said Mira.  
"Sorry I asked! I Just wanted to know more about you. You seem really interesting." Said Natsu, with a flirty tone. Mira smiled, not angry anymore at what had just happened.

Suddenly, Natsu got up and grabbed Gray by his arm.  
"Excuse me, Mira, we'll be right back."  
Natsu pushed Gray to a corner.

"Man, drop the Detective act, and put a flirty one. We have to get information, true, but if you're not nice to them and get close, you won't get it. So, Stop playing the high IQ level detective, ok? You might even pick yourself a hot date, so it's the frosting on the top of the cake, ok?" Asked Natsu, trying to get Gray not to blow their cover.

"You're right, sorry, the hangover is starting to hit me…" Said Gray.  
"Yeah, I told you not to get drunk didn't I?" Asked Natsu "Now, you'll have to deal with it." He kept on going.

Natsu and Gray went back to the seats in front of the counter and started talking to Mira again.

"We're back, sorry about that." Said Natsu.  
"No problem at all, By The way, We at the Ice queens have many beautiful ladies who would love to quit this kind of business, but wouldn't be able to support themselves without it. Good looking men like you two could save many women from the streets." She said, making the assumption that they were loaded, as of how they were dressed.

"We're actually not rich. We'd love to help those women, but unfortunately, I cannot." Said Gray, Looking down, affected by those words.

A blonde girl came close to them and started warning Natsu and Gray that they had to leave.

"You two will have to leave. The Bar is already closed." She said.

This Blonde Girl had everything a man could wish for. She was a well endowed woman, with very long boobs, incredible curves and a beautiful blonde hair. Gray and Natsu couldn't stop staring, Until She threw a chair, which Gray dodged, hitting Natsu right in the face.

"Stop Staring Perverts!" She shouted.  
"Don't mind them Lucy, we were just having a little chat." Said Mira, with a smile on her face.

"Sure…" She said before getting back to work.

"So, You two were almost drooling while looking at her! That discourages some women you know? I've been here all night with you guys, and I haven't gotten that kind of treatment." She said, with a childish tone.

"You have, you just didn't notice." Said Natsu, while trying to flirt with her.  
"Have I? I don't know whether to feel flattered or harassed…" She said.

At that moment, a group of women entered the bar, followed by a red haired woman. All the women working there sped up the pace of their work as she came in, and Natsu and Gray Kept drinking their beers.

Suddenly the women that entered grabbed Natsu and Gray before pushing them.  
"The Bar is closed." They sad, pushing them outside.  
The Red haired woman followed them outside before the girls put Natsu and Gray on their knees.

'We could probably win in a fist fight, but we don't want to cause a bad impression…' Thought Gray.

"You two." Said The Red Haired woman that walked from the back of the group.

"You found a dead body somewhere around here. Is that correct?" She asked.  
Afraid that They would find out that they were lying if they responded No, Natsu spoke up.

"Yes. Was it your doing?" Asked Natsu.

"Well, Not exactly. You see, he was a member of the Electric Bulldog Tribe Family. And although you were just two innocent men trying to have fun, you saw the dead body. Now, I can't let you leave this place." She said.

"We won't tell anyone, please let us go." Said Gray, trying to pull an act.

"Dude, pull yourself together." Said Natsu.

"You're either going to join us, or die. We cannot let people who don't work for us be aware of our little business." She said.

"We'll join you!" Said Gray, trying to pull the act of weak guys who fear for their lives.

"Fine. Can any of you cook?" She asked.

Natsu raised his hand. "I can." He said.

"Good, you're coming with me." She said, she then pointed to Gray. "You'll work at the bar. Get moving." She kept on going.  
Gray got up and went to the bar, as she took Natsu with her.

A big limousine arrived to take The Red haired woman, as she put Natsu sitting Next to her.  
"Tell me. Did you know that man? The one that was killed?" She asked.

"We met him in the bar, and we knew him from when we were kids, he moved away a few years later." Said Natsu, trying to sound convincing, and trying not to blow his cover.

"Fine, you've earned yourself a little more room to breathe. But I'll want to know, what are men doing in the Ice Queen's turf? It's rare for men to come here, and flirt with my right hand woman." She said.

"Now, What's your name?" She asked.

"Natsu… Natsu Dragneel." He said.

"My Name is Erza… Erza Scarlet, but you may call me madam." She said.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! So did you like this chapter? First time I upload two chapters in one day! I must be on fire! Man, I Really did enjoy the idea that I had for this, and I really thought that I could transform this into one of the best stories out there (I can't, but moving on xD) Don't forget to review if you want me to give some more ideas, or to follow the story so that I can know you enjoyed the story!**

 **Next Chapter : The Leader of the Queens, The Iciest one of all!**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Leader of the Queens!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Well, hopefully. It seems like some people actually enjoyed the first two chapters, so here's another one! It took me a while to figure out how to join the pieces of the investigation together, but I think that from now on, it will be much better!  
On with the story! :D**

Chapter 3 – The Leader of the Queens, The iciest one of All!

"My name is Erza… Erza Scarlet, but you may call me madam." She said.

"So, where are you taking me, Madam?" Asked Natsu, surprised.  
Natsu couldn't make these thoughts leave his head. Had their cover been blown, or was it just Loke's? And Why did Gray stay behind? Did it really have anything to do with his inability to cook, or is there more to it?  
"Now, Slave. Tell me, what's for dinner?" She asked.

"The name's Natsu…" He was interrupted by a blade next to his throat.

"What's for dinner…? Slave?" She asked.  
Natsu became mad at that point. "The Name is Natsu." He said, grabbing the blade with his left hand, as it started to bleed.

"I See… So, Natsu. What's for dinner?" She asked.

"You still haven't answered my question, Who are you, and where are you taking me?" He asked, trying to make pressure onto her, which wasn't working.

"I already told you my name, as for where I'm taking you, wait and see. Now, my question, What's for dinner?" She asked.

Natsu noticed that she was sending him Death glares. "What exactly would you like me to cook, Madam?" He asked, almost mocking her.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that. Mocking the leader of the Ice queens is suicidal, you know that, right?" She asked.

Natsu knew that she was one of the deadliest women alive, and if he wasn't careful enough, he would be killed in one fell swoop.  
"Sorry, but I don't intend on dying today. I'll cook you dinner, not because you asked me to, but because I like living too much to piss you off." He said, as he kept mocking right before she grabbed him by the collar.

"You still think of this as a joke, don't you? Keep mocking me all you want, as long as I get what I want, I have no reason to dispose of you." She said.

"One more question, why did you separate me from my buddy? What are those girls doing to him right now?" Asked Natsu.

"Most of the girls in that bar are harmless; they wouldn't even touch a fly." She said. "So, for now, he's safe." She kept on going.

The limousine they were in stopped, as Erza signaled Natsu to get out and awaited that he would open the door for her, something he didn't do, as he didn't understand her message.  
Another member of the Ice Queens opened the door for her leader, before saluting her.

"Bad Behavior, already? You were supposed to open the door for me, what a gentleman." She said..

"Yeah, because as very lady like that you are, you would need a gentleman, wouldn't you?" He asked.

At that moment two guns were pointed to the back of his head, by other members of the Ice Queens.

Natsu raised both his hands and moving them in a downward spiral, he knocked both guns and the two weapons quickly hit the ground.

This attitude impressed Erza, as she had never seen a man quite like that. One that didn't get scared by guns, nor threats, and even attacked with his bare hands.

"You're quite the special man, aren't you? Now, go cook dinner, before I get mad!" She shouted, making Natsu almost piss in his pants, as he ran towards the Kitchen inside the building at started looking around for everything he needed.

As Erza passed next to him, she left him one more warning.  
"A Dreadful woman like me likes the taste of death. Fish won't do." She said, making Natsu store the fish he had just taken out of the fridge.

Natsu started cooking a good stake and some rice to accompany the stake he was cooking. Natsu turned to Erza who was sitting behind him, drinking a glass of Vodka, as she waited for the dinner.

"Should I suspect a woman like you wants to keep her figure?" Natsu asked, in a mocking tone.

"If you're asking if I want salad, I'll pass." She said.

Natsu quickly put the stake on a plate with Rice and handed it to her.  
"Good enough for you?" He asked.

"Is your friend as skilled in close quarters combat as you are?" She asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Natsu asked, as if he was about to receive important information.

"First, you're going to have to prove your worth. Here are the coordinates of the place you and your friend will rob. There are rules that you must follow.

First, you must not let anyone know what you did until after it has been done, and you can't set off any alarm.  
And Second, If anyone tries to stop you, even if it's a little kid, you put a bullet on their heads. After you prove your worth, I'll let you join us. Go pick up your friend; I want results in two days from now." She said.

Natsu nodded and picked up the paper with the coordinates of the place they would have to rob, before leaving towards the bar.

 _(In The Ice Queen's Bar – 1 hour Later)  
_  
Natsu entered the bar, angry at Erza. "I can't believe that bitch! She made me walk all the way over here!" He shouted at the entrance of the bar, looking at Gray.

"Now, Gray, get up, we got a job to do." He said.

"Yeah, what job? Besides, The 'bitch' told me to help here in the bar." Gray answered.

"I don't have time to let you be a pussy, the 'bitch' told us to rob a bank, so move that ass, will you?"  
"Oh, why didn't you say so? Let's go! Sorry ladies, I have a bank to rob!" Said Gray with a smile on his face.

"Yeah Einstein, why not tell everyone that you're going to become a murderer while you're at it?" Natsu kept pushing Gray to stop talking.

As Natsu and Gray reached their Car, they picked up their guns and rode towards the bank.  
Gray took the phone out of his pocked and called Freed.

 _(Electric Bulldog Tribe's Headquarters)_

"Have Natsu and Gray said anything since they went to the Ice Queen's turf?" Asked Laxus.

Freed's phone started ringing. "To speak of the devil…" He said before answering. "Hello? Information? Got any?" Asked Freed.

"Yeah, First, the bar you indicated, They don't go there, They own it, it seems like a scheme to wash money. Second, we found Loke there, and a little bit after, we found him dead, but we were able to meet their Boss, Natsu made contact with her, she gave us a mission to earn her trust. We're going for it now. I'll call you back later with more details." Said Gray before hanging up.

"The Bastard Already Hung up! Well, already he gave us good information." Said Freed.

"Spill it." Laxus tried to get his right hand man to explain the situation.

"The bar that we thought they frequented, they own it. And it seems Loke was there, but they found him dead. They also said that they met the boss, who gave them an assignment to earn the boss's trust. He didn't go into details. " Said Freed.

"Loke? Dead? What was he doing in that part of town? Was it out of sheer stupidity or was there something else behind it? Next time they call tell them to look into it, I find it weird." Said Laxus

 _(Fiore National Bank – 2 Am)_

Natsu and Gray were standing in front of the bank. The bank was now closed, and the street was empty.  
"Natsu, here's some gloves, and here's a hood. The place might be closed, but cameras are on, and you can't leave finger prints. The clothes we're wearing will have to be burnt after the heist, got it?" Asked Gray, trying to be cautious.  
"Got it, There's an air vent up there, if we can get in, we might be able to get in."

Natsu climbed the 7 meter tall with Gray's help, getting to the top.

Natsu opened the vent with the help of his pocket knife, cutting the edges, to pull the entrance.

Gray then climbed up Using the Trash can in the corner of the street, with Natsu pulling him um, they both entered the air vent.

After some walking on an air vent, both of them got out of the air vent in a little office inside the bank.

Natsu and Gray opened the door quietly, and started walking around slowly, until they heard voices. They used one of the computer screens next to them to work as a mirror, and by looking inside, they noticed a group of men playing poker.  
"Crap, did you bring your piece?" Asked Natsu

"No, I left in the car, if we get spotted, it's over." Said Gray

"Fine, let's get out of here before they notice us." Said Natsu as he moved back to check other rooms.  
As Natsu started roaming around the rooms, he spotted a little sign.  
"Vault Room" It Said.  
"It seems too easy." Said Natsu. As he moved around checking the files, he saw the pictures of the owners of this place, as those were the guys he saw playing poker before.

Natsu left the room, and noticed Gray, as both of them hid In the bathroom, waiting for one of them to go, to steal their weapon.

After a few minutes, one of the men entered the bathroom, and was quickly grabbed by gray that was covering his neck and mouth, to knock him unconscious. Natsu took the weapon he was carrying, a little semi-automatic handgun.  
Natsu signaled gray to follow him, and they both left the restroom.

Natsu and Gray then took the man's bank Id.

They went back to the vault room, and passed his card in the card slot, to open the vault.

As the vault opened, they used the bags next to the vault to start putting the bills in it.  
Although the vault had caused some noise, the enemies didn't hear it, due to their heavy drinking and being shouting at each other for cheating at poker.

As Natsu and Gray went back to the office, they started climbing and passing the bags full of money to each other. As they had taken all the bags they could, they jumped down, and hitting the trash can, making a lot of noise.

"Crap, Run!" Said Gray as both men carried as many bags as they could, with Natsu carrying three of them and Gray carrying four.

As they got to the car, they opened the doors to the back seats, leaving the bags there, and then running to their seats, as the man were coming out of the Bank running, as they had already understood what was going on.

Natsu started the car and started going, as Gray opened the glove compartment and took out the fully automatic handguns he kept there.

As the car started following Natsu and gray, Bullets started flying, as there were three men in the enemy car, with two of them Firing Fully automatic assault rifles.

Gray opened the window from their car and moved his hands out the window, dual-wielding his Glock-18's , as he started firing towards the enemy car.

As Natsu was about to turn Right an enemy car came from that street, and Natsu extended is arm, pushing Gray back inside the car, to stop him from being Crushed by the enemy car that had just hit them from the side.

Natsu was able to quickly start the engine again and started fleeing as Gray had tossed a smoke Grenade to the crash zone.

Now, police cars were everywhere, as the other two enemy cars had just been surrounded, and one more enemy family car started following them again.

"Gray, shoot that mother Fucker off the street, Will ya?" Shouted Natsu

"yeah, I dropped my Glock 18's when you pushed me back. Got anything to shoot?"

Natsu handed Gray the semi-automatic handgun he stole from the enemy at the bank, before Gray sat in the Car window, shooting the sidearm that Natsu gave him.

Hitting one of the wheels from the enemy car, the police was now chasing them, as the other cars were off the street.

"Gray, don't shoot the police! Unless you shoot them, they can't shoot back, The Car has a Gas leak, a well put bullet will blow this car to smithereens." Said Natsu, making Gray go back inside the car.

"All right, ideas?" Asked Gray, worried.

"No worries, I know this area." Said Natsu, passing through the neighborhood they grew up in.

The neighborhood they grew up in had many small streets, where you could easily lose someone if you took the right turns.

Natsu entered an area of small streets, and after making a few turns, he left the area known as the "labyrinth."  
As Natsu left the area, he started driving towards the Ice Queen's turf, as Gray tossed their gloves, hoods, and gun after it was cleaned.

"Tossing the gun?" Asked Natsu

"Yeah, there's a thing called ballistics, have you ever heard of it?" Gray started mocking Natsu.

"No matter, let's just get to the boss's hideout." Said Natsu.

Natsu entered the Ice Queen's Turf before dumping the car they came in, since it was full of bullet holes.

As they started walking towards Erza's hideout, a limousine appeared right next to them.

"You must be deaf." A woman said as the door of the limousine was opened. "I said, no alarms triggered, and trading bullets with an enemy family and the police, arriving in my turf with a car full of bullets… Did you at least get rid of the guns?" She asked.

"Yeah. We did, here's the money. Do you think of us as trustworthy now"? He asked.

"Well, you are deaf, but you can get yourself out of tight situations, and can easily take care of problems. Welcome to our family." She said with a smile.

Natsu and Gray high-fived each other before the Queen herself spoke again.

"Go to the bar, await further orders, in the meantime, present yourself to the crew, and help them in the bar." She said before leaving.

Natsu and Gray went straight to the bar.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? I Tried to make a little action scene in between the Spy story, if it can actually be called that.**

 **Hopefully you'll like this chapter, it took a while to write, I'll try to write one more tonight, and publish it, if possible.**

 **Don't forget to Favorite and Follow so that I can know if you enjoyed this chapter :D**

 **And don't forget to review so that I can know how to improve :D**

 **See you next time**

 **Andrew out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Hot Queens!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it doing? Good hopefully, last chapter took a while to write, it truly did, as I tried to think how the action scene should be handled, and looking back, I think it could have been much better. Anyway, I promise I'll try to work on it next time, and a few chapters from now, the story will be getting good! So, on with the story!**

Chapter 4 – The Hot Queens!

Natsu and Gray went straight to the bar.

As The door opened, Natsu and Gray's tuxedos were covered in blood, impressing every Ice Queen inside, as they were cleaning the bar.

"What happened?" Asked Mira, worried for their safety.

"Just some gangster wannabes, don't worry." Said Natsu, "As we just hit the Jackpot, can we buy a drink?" He kept on going, as if inviting Mira for a Drink.

"If what I heard from my boss is true, you have to work here, so no way! Get to the kitchen Pinkie!" She said, mocking Natsu.

Natsu took off his tuxedo, showing off his body, some of the girls stared at the man, as he was changing clothes.

Mira, as the pure girl she tried to be, covered her eyes, as some of the girls kept staring.

"Can't you do that in the bathroom?" She asked.  
"Don't you like the view?" Mocked Natsu.

"Well… No!" She said, trying to stop her perverted thoughts.

Natsu took off his tuxedo, changing to a more casual outfit, as Gray did.  
The two of them went to the kitchen, and started washing plates, trying to earn everyone's trust before a blonde girl approached them.

"Hey there, Sorry for a while ago, my name's Lucy!" She said." So, did you two become our co-workers or something?" She kept on going.

"Yeah, I'm Natsu, and this is Gray!"He said, with a big inviting smile on his face.  
"That's weird, how did you guys get a job here so fast?" She asked.

"Let's just say we saw what we shouldn't have." Said Gray

This statement troubled Lucy; she couldn't understand what he could possibly mean. Although she knew that most of her friends were involved in shady stuff, that was outside the law, not many people seemed to care, and she wasn't about to start caring about what other people were doing.

"Well then, Welcome to the Ice Queens! I Mean, as The Guys of the family!" She said.

"Thanks! One question, we won't have to tattoo that Ice queen on our bodies will we? We would like to have something much more fierce!" Said Natsu before getting punched in the back of his head by Gray.

"Shut up Natsu! It's not like you're the bad guy of these streets! I was the one shooting!" Said Gray.

"Yeah, with my great maneuvers, we would have never gotten alive out of that mess!" Natsu Responded. "Besides, I Saved your life, remember?" Natsu Kept going.

"Yeah, at the cost of my Glock 18s!" He said.  
"Yeah, You would rather die than lose your guns, is that it?" Asked Natsu.

"Not really, I appreciate you saving my life, but I was the one who got us out of there!" Shouted Gray.

"Yeah Right, I was the one Driving!" Said Natsu.

While the two guys were fighting for rights of saying who was most badass of the two men, Lucy was trying to understand what they were talking about, but from the looks of it, again, another group of men in the life of crime, she at that moment wondered what made them get into crime. Troubled parents? No money? These questions were in her mind. But the main question she wanted to ask herself was…

'Are they dangerous?' She thought.

"So, tell me Lucy, are all girls from The Ice Queens as vicious as the leader is?" Asked Natsu, as Gray only got a glimpse of her for a few minutes.

"Not really, some of us are just here because we don't have money." She said this as tears started running through her face.

"When I was a kid my mother died, and my father was an important businessman, but one day he was tricked, and abandoned me, to save his own skin. I was left in an orphanage until 18 and then as birthday gift, I was dumped into the street. If not for the Ice Queens, I would probably be the average hooker out there." She said.

Natsu got close to her, and hugged her.

Lucy was impressed, what could have gotten into him to do that?  
"I'm sorry I Asked. I shouldn't have, it wasn't my business. But, we all feel your pain, one way or another. This area of magnolia is ruled by gangs. Everyone who is unfortunate enough to be born on this side of town already has a sealed future." Said Natsu, trying to comfort the blonde girl.

"Well, I never took Natsu for the Flirting type…" Gray started mocking his moment.

"Really? Really? Right now? Of every moment that you could have ruined, this was by far the worst one possible." Said Natsu.

Lucy started laughing at the two guys fighting each other.

"you guys are weird, has anyone ever told you that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've heard that before, a lot." He said.

Mira then called everyone to the main area of the bar, as many girls there along with Natsu and Gray were standing in front of the white haired beauty.

"Ok, so, Boss has allowed for the first time, two men to join us. So, tonight we are going to have fun! But before that we would like everyone the two gentlemen to introduce themselves first."

Natsu took a step forward before talking. "I'm Natsu, and I'm 20 years old!" He said before Gray stepped forward and introduced himself as well.

Everyone introduced themselves to Natsu and Gray, and in the end, Natsu and Gray were wasted in one of the benches after drinking too much and having a lot of fun with the karaoke machine.

 _(Next morning)_

Natsu woke up, with Mira sleeping with her head on his lap, as gray had a brown haired girl sleeping on his lap, Natsu couldn't quite remember her name… Cane? Cani? No, Cana! That was it.  
Natsu didn't want to wake Mira up, so he grabbed her head and put it on the couch where they had slept.  
Natsu went to behind the counter and grabbed himself a beer.

"Drinking, at this hour of the morning, after you drank so much last night?" Asked Lucy.

"Lucy, didn't know you were awake." He said.

"Yeah, I slept a bit while you guys were singing there, not really into parties." She said.

Natsu grabbed her hand and took her outside the bar before locking the door with Mira's key.

"Natsu, wait, what are you doing?" She asked.  
"Just come along." He said.

Natsu took her to an area a few blocks down the street where it was possible to see the sun rising. It was about 7:30, and they had barely slept, especially Natsu, in the position he fell asleep, he slept for about 30 minutes, if that much.

Natsu grabbed her hand and both sat down while the sun was coming up.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, maybe you didn't want to share the story you did, I'm really sorry for pushing it. Now that I think about it, was it the reason you weren't in the party?" He asked.

"Was it really that obvious?" She asked.

"Not really, it just seemed to make sense right now." He said. "When I was a kid, my father shot my mother right in front of me. In order to escape the Electric Bulldog Tribe he shot my mother, right in front of me, just to buy himself some time. He was a drug dealer. A few years later, he tried to kill me, and sell some of my organs to make money to keep his drug addiction going. I shot him in cold blood." He kept going.

This impressed Lucy, she didn't know things could be that bad for a kid. Especially someone so fast-forward and happy like Natsu.

"Well, a good thing is that even if you had a terrible father, you became a nice person." She said.

Natsu did burst out in laughter.  
"Nice person? I'm no such thing. You have no idea how many people I killed for my ideals, for revenge, and for my friends. I've stolen, and I used to be a drug dealer, so yeah. I'm not your average High-school Teenager." He said.

This scared Lucy. She knew that many people were wicked Sick in the world, but thinking of the education that was given to him, he knew nothing else. Killing, stealing and dealing drugs was all he knew how to do.

"You are a nice person. If you weren't, you wouldn't have dragged me out here and said what you said. It seems you're trying to atone for what you've done…" She said calmly, trying to make him feel better.

"Nope. Not at all. I regret nothing, everyone I've killed deserved it. They were either Rapists, enslavers, and terrorists. And besides, The reason I'm here, is to avenge someone dear to me." He said, then realizing the mistake on saying such a thing.

"Was he killed by someone from the Ice Queens?" She asked.

"Don't know, I'm here to find out who did, although I don't think it was anyone of you. But someone you have connections to." He said, lying.

"So, we're just means to an end, vengeance, and such a cruel one!" She shouted.

"No. Never use someone as mean to an end, but as an end in of themselves, as they should be." Said Natsu.

"What is that supposed to mean? I Just want to know this, are you here to join us and be with us, or just for your little vengeance?" She asked.

"Vengeance comes first. Whoever did it must pay dearly. You don't understand. Did you ever even see a drop of blood falling from a corpse in broad daylight?" He asked.

This statement threw Lucy off, Natsu seemed much different with everyone around, a much more cheerful guy, someone you could rely on.

"No. But why does that matt.." She was cut by Natsu.

"It Does! Think of your best friends. Now imagine all of them as corpses with blood dripping everywhere. Can you?" He asked.

"Stop! You're a monster!" She said, before running off crying. 'And I thought he was different.' She thought.

"You're too naïve, too innocent for this world. I really did wish you could have been born on the other side, not to suffer so much here." He whispered as she cried and ran away from him.

Natsu walked back to the bar, thinking of what he told her, had it really been the right choice to tell her something so dark? It was all true. He was there to avenge his late boss, but it didn't matter, she was too innocent for this world, and he wanted her to be happy.

As Natsu walked back to the bar, and unlocked the door to go back in, he was Mira cleaning up some booths after she got up.

"There you are, you left me there alone! By the way, have you seen Lucy?" She asked.

"Sorry. Lucy… She… Ran off. I said what I shouldn't have." He said, as Mira could sense a dark aura coming from him. "She's too innocent for this world, too naïve, she doesn't understand what's going on here." He kept on going.

"Lucy is the most innocent girl here. She's young, and incredibly Naïve, that much is true, but you kind of feel sorry for her innocence… Wish that she had never been on this side of town. You kind of wish that she had been born on the other side of that bloody bridge." She said.

Magnolia had been divided by a bridge since a big earthquake 35 years ago, where the town was completely obliterated, and the rivers around it separated the town in two. The Western side, that had all the support of the government, and the east side, where support hardly came, and where the gangs came to fill the void the government left.

"I have to apologize. The reality out there… When I started telling her about it, she freaked out, as if I was talking shenanigans, and if I was some horror story writer." He said.

"That's the way she sees things, don't take it personally." Said Mira.

Some of the girls had already woken up already and were already cleaning up their mess as Gray got up and joined Natsu in the booth.

"What's wrong buddy? Got rejected last night?" He asked, in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, you wish. I could have gotten laid if I wanted last night." Said Natsu trying to defend himself.

"Yeah, sure you could." Said Gray, holding back his laughter.

"Actually, you couldn't, but neither could Gray." Said Mira, impressing both guys. "Most girls here decide to stay pure. Most of the Ice Queens are virgin, and all of the girls here, including me, are indeed virgin." She kept on going.

This statement impressed both guys. Girls as hot as they were, they shouldn't have any trouble being with a boyfriend, and finding a guy who would want to be inside them, Natsu and Gray met them less than 24 hours ago, and already wanted to be inside some of them.

"Wait, really? I had no idea. Well, nothing I can do then." Said Natsu, getting up from his booth.

Suddenly Mira got a call on her cell phone. She picked up, and passed it on to Natsu.

"Pinkie. I Have a job for you" Natsu instantly recognized the voice on the other side. "Take Gray with you, pass by if you need a piece and a vehicle, I want you to go meet our gun dealers, we've lost many guns in the last few days. I Want you to find out who's been stealing from us, and cap whoever it is! Got it?" She asked.  
"Yes Madam, on my way." Said Natsu, before hanging up and handing Mira the phone.

"Get up Gray, we've got work to do."

 **A/N: So, did you like this chapter? Well, hopefully you did, it was the chapter that took the least time out of the bunch to write. This chapter did come more fluidly than any other. Anyway, if you did enjoy don't forget to favorite and follow so that I can know you did enjoy, and don't forget to review so I can know how to improve my story :D**

 **Next Chapter: The Backstabber around us!**

 **See you next Time!  
Andrew out!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Backstabber around us!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N: Hey there Guys! How's it going? Good hopefully! It seemed like a couple of people followed the story already, and I'm thankful to see that someone actually enjoyed :D  
Sorry for the long time that I haven't uploaded on my other fan fiction going on, but right now, I'm focusing on this one.  
Well, onto the story!**

Chapter 5 – The Backstabber around us!

Natsu got up before turning towards Gray. "Get up, we've got work to do." He said, as he Gray got up and decided to follow him.

As both of them got out of the bar, they started walking towards the boss's hideout, since their vehicle had been completed destroyed in their last job.

The street was getting bright, as the sun was already up. Natsu couldn't shake off the feeling that he was very rude to Lucy, and shouldn't have said what he said, although it was too late for that now.

As they passed next to the buildings, the streets started crowding up, with people starting to go towards their jobs.

The buildings in this part of town, although a little run down, weren't for poor people, as they were happy to actually be able to have jobs, even if they were given to the mafia, since the eastern part of magnolia had been completely forgotten by the government.

As Natsu and Gray got to Erza's hideout, the boss herself was waiting for them outside the door, as she pointed to the good looking red car in front of her, before calling out to them.

"You have everything you need in the car's trunk. Get going, here's the coordinates for re-stocking." She said before heading back in.

Natsu and Gray weren't even given the chance to respond, as she quickly shat the door behind her.  
Natsu entered in the red Mercedes, as Gray went to the Trunk to pick up the equipment. As Gray entered the car and handed Natsu two Glock 18s that were in the trunk, he grabbed two Mp9s for himself.  
"King of the double wields, are we?" Asked Natsu, with a mocking tone before he started driving the car.

"So, with the little details we have, how are we supposed to find anything? I mean, we need to know who's stealing Erza's guns or we're fucked." Said Natsu.  
"Good point. Anyway, in retrospective, maybe we'll find someone posing as an Ice Queen member to take the guns, maybe? That would give us a lead." Said Gray.

"Doubt it, would be too convenient, wouldn't it?" Asked Natsu. "But, you might be onto something. If that person knew about the weapon transaction, and is indeed stealing regularly from Erza, then we might find something about the case. Anyway, keep your eyes open, as stupid as it may sound the robber is out there." He kept on going.

"Roger. Same goes for you." Said Gray, reloading his Mp9s in his car seat.

The streets were colorful as the daylight already hit the town. Natsu tried to focus on his driving, but with a half hour of sleep, it was proving somewhat of a challenge.

As they reached the docks, Natsu and Gray got out of the car, guns In their pockets, with their new suits and sunglasses to match.  
The guys that were putting boxes into their boat didn't really understand what they were doing there, but played along.

"Which one of you is Gajeel?" Asked Natsu.  
"That would be me." Said a Tall black haired man with multiple piercings all around his face and ears.

"Our boss said that we were supposed to pick up a gun shipment from you, so… Anytime now." Said Natsu, almost mocking him.

Gray was already predicting the outcome, as he put his hand in his pocket, getting ready for bullets flying.

"You can't fool me. The Ice Queens already came here to pick up the shipment, besides, the Ice Queens don't even have men amongst them." He said.

"Well, we're the first two men they have accepted. Besides, we're in deep shit if she finds out we didn't get the shipment, so go get it." Said Natsu, almost picking up a fight.

"You got guts, I respect you for that. But even if I had proof you were saying the truth, a woman came here a while ago for the shipment. Sorry about that, but it's off my hands now." He said.

"Well, how did she look like? Any distinct features? Hair color? Anything?" Asked Gray

"She was wearing a mask, and covered her hair, the only way I knew it was a woman is because of the voice… And the Rack." Said Gajeel.

"This is bad. She's going to kill us, isn't she?" Asked Natsu, turning towards Gray.  
"Yep, seems like it, unless… We find that shipment." Said Gray.

"Did you see where she went to, and how long ago?" Asked Gray.

"About 25 minutes ago, she was in a black prius, and she was heading towards the Bridge." Said Gajeel.

"Natsu… let's go." Said Gray

"To the Mafia-Mobile!" Said Natsu, trying to sound cool, making both Gray and Gajeel face palm.

Gray entered the car that Natsu had already started, and sit in the passenger seat, guns ready to fire.  
Natsu put the pedal to the metal in the direction of the bridge, as she had taken the only road that would go there.  
"So, this is basically a witch hunt, we don't even know how she looks like, do we?" Asked Natsu.

"How many black prius do you see out there? They're usually blue." Said Gray. "Besides, we can assume that the girl has a nice Rack, at least from what Gajeel said." He kept on going.

"Yeah, because many girls don't have nice Racks, that's not much to go by!" Shouted Natsu.

"Yeah, It's all we have! Now Shut up and Drive, Faster!" Gray shouted back.

Natsu was already driving at 150 Km/h, a very dangerous speed, but if he wanted to catch up the woman, he had to speed up.  
At the Magnolia's bridge, the one that separated the West and East, had high surveillance, so, unless the cops were sleeping, she wouldn't get by, and neither would they.

"So, unless this bitch is thinking of passing through the bridge with guns in her car, she's going nowhere. And we know that the police won't let her through."Said Natsu.

"What if this girl has connections to the police?" Asked Gray.

"That would be… Problematic, to say the least. Erza's going to kill us for passing the bridge already." Said Natsu.

"She might not have past yet. Unless the street is traffic free, which usually isn't, since a lot of people go their jobs on the other side, she's still in line, waiting." Said Gray.

"It's been 25 minutes, I'm betting she's not there anymore, especially if she has connections to the police." Said Natsu, worried for his life.

As they reached the bridge, Gray was looking everywhere, trying to look for a black prius.  
The Prius was nowhere to be seen. Had Gajeel been wrong? Or had she already passed the bridge? If so, she couldn't have gone too far, the traffic was horrible on the other side.

As Natsu and Gray reached the police blockade, Natsu put his head outside the window, taking his sunglasses off slowly, as if trying to piss off the cops.

"Has a black Prius passed by?" Asked Natsu, directly. The police enforcer was surprised by the question.  
"Why, may I ask?" The police enforcer responded, not very keen on letting them through.

Natsu was getting annoyed already, and the lack of sleep wasn't helping.

"Look, buddy. Here's a few bills, now tell me, has a black prius passed by or not? And if so, was there anyone inside?" Asked Natsu, already pissed off.

The police enforcer picked up the money, and opened the passage for the Mercedes Natsu was driving.  
"It passed some 5 minutes ago, a Good looking woman with blue hair." Said the man, signaling them to move on.

"Thank you." Said Natsu, as he started moving forward.  
He had only been to the west of magnolia once, so he wasn't very familiar with its layout, but he'd find his way out.

"Gray, eyes off for a black Prius. We'll look around town if needed, we need to find it." Said Natsu.

"Wait, how did she even get passed the barricades in the bridge? Or did she drop the weapons by the way?" Asked Gray.

"Don't make this anymore difficult than this needs to be." Said Natsu, trying to not even think what Erza would do if they lost the package, and the robber for that matter.

As Gray was looking around, they spotted a black prius, parked close to a little harbor port, where the importations and exportations came in and out of, at least from magnolia.  
Natsu parked the car next to it, before looking inside the prius, trying to find out if anything was still inside.

Nothing.

The car was completely empty, not even a trace of someone being inside of it.

"So, where do you think she went? Asked Gray.  
"The only thing for around here is the harbor, she couldn't have gone anywhere else.

The harbor was just right next to the bridge. From the parking lot they had parked the car in, There was only a few stairs taking them straight to the docks.

As Natsu and Gray reached the harbor, they started looking around for a blue haired girl.

This area of the harbor was more for private boats, since the main area for cargo was a few hundred meters down the road, it was possible to go on foot, but it was unlikely for her to be there.

Natsu and Gray separated and started searching the four buildings. Natsu entered the first one. Empty. Apart from a few boxes with fishing rods and bait to catch the fish, there was nothing inside that building. Nothing worth checking out.

Gray entered his first building, and this time, he spotted a big group of crates, as he started checking them, he found bait as well, and a few fishing rods. Nothing worthwhile either.

Natsu and Gray met outside to enter the third building. This time, as they entered, a group of men were moving a drug shipment, mostly Cocaine and Heroin. Natsu took out his gun, just for safety, before two guns were pointed at the back of his head.

"Cops, we suspected as much." Said the man behind them. It was a tall muscled man, with stitches next to his right eye, followed by a man wearing a mask that covered what the people called 'His ugly mug.'

Gray turned around, putting his gun down before recognizing the two men.

"Elfman? Bickslow? What the hell are you trying to take us out?" Asked Gray before getting up.

"Gray? What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be In protective duty on the other side?" Asked Elfman.

At that moment, it hit Natsu that probably only Laxus and Freed knew about their mission, better to keep quiet.

"We were here to find a hot girl that we saw leaving the other side." Said Natsu, using the first the excuse that came up to mind.

"You know the Boss is counting on us for protective duties, and you're letting him down? Get back to the other side, before someone finds out. I'll keep quiet, now go." Said Elfman, Letting the two men leave, trying to cover up for them.

Natsu and Gray left the third building.  
"It's going to be hard to find that gun shipment." Said Gray. They only had one building left, and it was a smaller one, instead of being three stories tall, it was just two, and as the last building, there could be nothing there.

Natsu and Gray this took their guns out right before entering the building to be ready for anything.  
As they peaked in, they found a group of men moving their hands through boxes of guns. There were only two boxes, but Erza really hadn't mentioned a number of guns or boxes that there were on the cargo shipping.

It had to be their shipment; there was only one ship outside, where Elfman and the others were already loading their Drugs onto.

Natsu and Gray entered silently, catching the three men that were moving through the guns and ammunition from behind.

"Hands up. Those weapons are ours. Where's the woman that gave you those guns?" Asked Natsu.

"She Just gave us the shipment, she's around!" Said the youngest of the bunch, notably a newbie in the business. You were never supposed to share that kind of information with your enemy.

Suddenly two of them jumped towards Natsu and Gray. One of them caught Gray's Mp9 and threw it to the ground, disarming Gray. The man jumped towards Gray, taking out a knife, and trying to stab him. Gray, as a trained professional, was a close quarters combat expert, just like Natsu.

The Enemy tried to stab Gray, just to see his wrist get grabbed by gray, and pushed back, spraining it, and making him drop the knife. Gray then jumped, and with a rotational kick in mid air, he hit the enemy right in the face, taking him down.

Natsu took a step back, as he didn't let his enemy grab the gun that Natsu was carrying. But as Gray and Natsu were fighting, the third element of the bunch jumped towards Natsu as well, hitting his gun. Putting it on the ground.

Natsu took out his pocket knife, as the enemy came straight to him. Although Natsu wasn't as good in close quarters combat as gray, he was still a very capable man, and could easily take out someone even with his bare hands.

As the enemy got close, he tried to punch Natsu, a punch that Natsu dodged, moving his arm up, to hit the enemy's neck, taking him to the ground. As the enemy got up and ran to Gray's weapon, he threw himself into the ground, as he rotated to shoot Natsu, a knife landed on his head.

Natsu had thrown his pocket knife.  
Facing his enemy backwards, threw his pocket knife sideways, hitting his enemy right on the brain as he tried to shoot him.

The last enemy was still fighting with gray. He was the youngest of the bunch, and the scared cat from before, but despite his fears, he was a good fighter. Although he wasn't at Gray's level, Gray was actually having trouble taking him down.

Just as he was about to pick up the gun on the ground, Gray's Mp9 and shoot it against its owner, Natsu kicked the guy on his head, knocking him unconscious.

Gray quickly grabbed his Mp9, bumping fists with Natsu, before hearing steps, as someone was running.

When Gray and Natsu stepped outside to see who it was, a woman with long blue hair was riding a motorcycle, and managed to escape.

'I Would recognize that blue hair anywhere.' Thought Gray.

 **A/N:**

 **So, did you like the chapter? I'm trying to add a few more descriptions, to give the story a bit more depth. I know that although the story has a good original premise, that the story overall is still lacking. But in a few chapters from now it will really get good, just hold on a bit, please.  
Don't forget to review so that I Can improve my story, and to favorite or follow if you really enjoyed :D  
Next Chapter: The Recognizable Blue hair!**

 **See you Next Time  
Andrew Out!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Recognizable Blue Hair!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N:**

Chapter 6 – The Recognizable Blue Hair!

'I would recognize that blue hair anywhere.' Thought Gray. 'What would she be doing in here?' His mind kept on going as she was running towards a motorcycle.

Natsu raised his pistol to try and shoot her down, as Gray pushed his hand down, making the bullet he fired hit the ground.

"Why did you stop me? Now she's gone!" Shouted an angry Natsu.  
"She's much more valuable alive. We need to know who she works for. We'll find her sooner or later." Said Gray, as a lot of men were arriving at the harbor building, having heard the shot.  
Natsu and Gray quickly grabbed what they could before running off, and it meant leaving a little less than half of their weapon stock behind on the building.  
Elfman and Bickslow, surprised because of the great amount of weaponry left on the building. As they discussed between themselves, trying to figure out where those weapons came from, some of the lower ranking men on the family started putting the weapons cargo inside their ship, as Natsu and Gray gave them the slip.

Natsu and Gray entered their car, as the Black Prius was long gone. It had to have been a group mission, or the prius wouldn't have left so fast, at least without leaving the bike behind.  
Natsu started driving the car, passing the bridge. Although the bridge had tight supervision to whoever came from the east to the west, one that Natsu and Gray bypassed with a little 'memory refresher'.

The opposite was a lie, no one was checking whoever got past to the east side of town, since no one from the government really cared about what was going on there, and they weren't shy about it.

Natsu kept driving, passing the bridge. No one had said anything, although some people clearly saw guns in his car. As he got out of the bridge, Gray picked up his phone, to make a few calls.

"Calling headquarters?" Asked Natsu, remembering they hadn't checked in with anyone from the Electric Bulldog Tribe since before the bank heist.  
"Yeah, we have to. Or Freed is going to think of us as traitors." He said, dialing the number of the phone that freed told him to call.

 _(Electric Bulldog Tribe's Headquarters)_

"Why haven't they called? Do you think they got caught, like Loke did?" Asked Laxus. "And if so, why haven't they made a retaliation? If they knew we had spies with them, why not attack us?" Laxus kept on going.

"Maybe they haven't been found out; maybe they are just waiting for the perfect moment to call." Said Freed, trying to put Laxus at ease.

Freed's phone started ringing, as he took it out of his pocket.  
"The phone I told them to call!" He said, surprised before answering the phone.

"Natsu? What happened in the bank? Are you stupid?" Asked Freed.  
"Gray here. And besides, the bank heist was necessary to earn their trust. From their Boss's words, we've got the woman's trust. We're coming back to their HQ, but we have a problem." Said Gray.

"What is it?" Asked Freed, worried.

"We met Elfman on the other side, he recognized us." Said Gray.  
"That won't be a problem." Said Freed. "Anything else? About who did it?" Freed kept on going.

"Not yet. We were on a mission given to us by their leader directly, we will obtain more information in the future, please wait for another call. Although, Something didn't feel right about our mission. Please look up a man called Gajeel, and then tell me something about it. Thanks in advance, Gray off" He said before hanging up.

"Boss, I'm going to look for information about a man named Gajeel, by Natsu and Gray's request, Gray said something didn't feel right." Said Freed.

"Anything else? It seems like they're just being used by that red headed bimbo." Said Laxus.

"Do you know their leader?" Asked Laxus.

"Why wouldn't I? That woman and I have our fair share of bad blood." He said, before excusing freed and signaling him to get to that research.

 _(Back with Natsu and Gray)_

Natsu and Gray were finally arriving at the Ice Queen's headquarters, imagining what Erza would say when she heard that they lost almost half the cargo and the only thing they knew about the robber was that she had blue hair.

Natsu and Gray got out of the Car and started walking towards the hideout's entrance.  
"Crap man, if Erza finds out…" He was suddenly interrupted by a voice behind them.

"What will I find out?" Erza suddenly appeared behind them, as she had just returned from talking to Mira in the bar.  
"Well, Gray, back me up here…" He said, looking at the black haired man who had no intention of helping him . "You're on your own on this one pinky." Said Gray.  
Natsu sighed.

"Ok. We lost almost half the cargo…" Natsu was interrupted by a menacing look from Erza. "And although we weren't able to catch the person who was stealing the weapons…" Natsu was again interrupted by Erza's menacing look, as Natsu wanted to piss his pants.

"BUT! We already have something to go by, to finally be able to catch her." Said Natsu, trying to redeem his failure.

"Half the cargo? Tell me. Who has the other half? If you tell me that any of our rival families actually got what you lost, pray that I don't kill you right here." She said, almost wanting to kill both men standing in front of her.

"And the money we brought? Can't it pay the weapons?" Asked Gray, remembering that they gave Erza five sports backpacks full with 100€ Bills.

"That is what is saving you for now. But this information on the girl. I'm listening." She said.

"She is a mid-stature woman with long blue hair, and since blue hair is a rarity…" Natsu was talking before a fist in his face interrupted him.

Erza started walking towards Gray, as she raised his fist, a foot came flying to hit her in the left side of her head.

It was Natsu.

"As scared as I am, don't you dare put another hand on me while I talk. Our mission was unsuccessful, but that doesn't mean that we're not valuable. Hit me again, and you'll feel hell." Said Natsu, as if something inside had just awoken.

Three guns were pointed at the back of his head. Natsu jumped and used his rotational kick mid-air, hitting the three guns, throwing them to the ground.  
"Don't you dare point that at me." Said Natsu, as if he was going to kill everyone around him.

Erza got up, as if she was about to kill someone. Tension in the air was so thick, that it could be cut with a butter knife.  
"Do you have the backbone to back up those words?" She asked.

Natsu turned around to face the redhead, as she could see the bloodlust in his eyes, as if Natsu was ready to kill her.

Erza ran up to Natsu trying to hit him with a couple of fist swings at him, missing both punches. Natsu back-flipped, raising his leg, hitting Erza in the face.

Erza, impressed by the incredible move just shown to her by Natsu, assumed the boxer position, with two fists in front of her face, to protect any future blows.  
Natsu ran up to Erza, and as she was about to punch Natsu, he did slide on the ground, dodging her punch, before moving his leg sideways, hitting Erza in the foot, throwing her to the ground.

"You may have strength and incredible intelligence, but you lack skill, and discipline." Said Natsu, as he remembered his days with Igneel, when he used to train hard with Igneel's incredible kick techniques.

Erza was impressed, how could a guy who had pink hair, the gayest color that existed on the world, be so badass? She didn't understand.

"Fine, Want to go for a true match?" She asked, this time challenging him for real

Natsu silently nodded, taking a step back.  
Erza ran up to him, moving her leg in a low quick movement, hitting Natsu's knee, making him lose balance, before throwing a punch at his face, which Natsu grabbed with his left hand before raising his right hook and trying to hit her in the face, as she grabbed Natsu's left hand.

Gray was watching the fight, as it seemed like two professional close quarter combatants were about to kill each other.

"Not bad, pinky." She said, with a grin on her face, clearly noticing this nickname pissed Natsu off.

What Erza wanted to do, was call it a draw, as she knew that although she had strength to beat him, she wouldn't be able to do so, since Natsu was much faster and had much more stamina than her, not to mention skill, and quick thinking.  
"Let's call it a draw, shall we, you two are forgiven." She said.

This statement impressed both Natsu and Gray.

"But why?" Asked Gray

"No reason in particular, although, Natsu, was it? Meet me in my chambers tonight." She said before leaving.

"Something's off. It was the first time she said my name…" Said Natsu.

"Why would that matter?" Asked Gray

Natsu shrugged it off before leaving towards the bar along with Gray, as Erza went towards her chambers.

As she entered her chamber and verified she was alone, she locked the door and fell to her knees in the room. 'That was Hot.' She thought, reminding herself of when Natsu hit her.

Erza couldn't stop thinking of how Natsu hit her and threw her to the ground. What she despised the most was weak men, the ones that didn't stand up for themselves and were seen as weaklings, Natsu on the Other hand, was the first man to ever fight back, the first to ever stand up to defend his position, despite she being a woman.  
She passed her hand on her face, feeling the pain, that for her, was nothing more than pleasure, to think that her pain had been caused by someone like him.

 _(At the Bar)  
_ Natsu and Gray entered the bar, before sitting in one of the stools in front of the counter, where Mira was already pouring some whisky into three glasses.  
As Natsu and gray sat down on the bar's stools, Mira threw two glasses threw the counter towards Natsu and Gray, that moved their arms quickly into the counter, smashing their hands into the wood, both catching the glasses that she sent through the counter.

Mira came close to both of them, and sat down, since there was still time before the bar opened. It was 14:00, and everybody was in their work stations, so the bar was absolutely empty.

"How did the job go?" She asked.  
"Well enough, we lost half of the cargo and let the robber escape, but apart from that, the mission was a success." He said, before Mira looked at him sideways, afraid for Natsu's life.

"Do you know what Erza's going to do when she finds out?" She asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, she punched me in the face, and we fought. We just came from talking to her." Said Natsu. "All This while the pussy sitting next to me pissed himself in front of her." He kept on going, mocking Gray.

"Oh yeah? Whose idea was to fucking fight Erza? Man, I don't know how she didn't kill you." Said Gray.

"Even if she wanted to, she couldn't. Her fighting style is pretty raw…" Said Natsu.

"Raw?" Asked Mira, not understanding what he meant.

"Yeah, she lacks skill, it's as if she was moving muscle randomly. Although stronger than me, She wouldn't be able to defeat me." He kept on going.

"Yeah yeah… Grow up Natsu. She could have killed us." Said Gray, in a mocking tone.

"And she know wants me to go meet her in her chambers tonight. What could she want?" Asked Natsu.

Mira knew what she wanted. Even if didn't seem like it, Erza was a virgin, for an obvious reason. She never found a man who would be able to prove himself worthy of her affection. Although she didn't exactly like men who mistreated her, she liked men who knew how to fight tough opponents, especially when their lives where at the line.

Natsu drank the entire whisky glass in one gulp, before getting up and leaving the bar.

"Where are you going?" Asked Mira, as if disappointed. Not that she didn't like Gray, but Natsu's company was more her style.

"Going to take a walk, there's something I got to do. I'll be back in a while, see you." Said Natsu before leaving.

Natsu was walking down the street, enjoying the fresh spring breeze around him. Quickly spotting Lucy on the other side of the road. Natsu looked both sides of the road, to see if cars were coming, and sprinted towards Lucy, as he knew he had to say something.

Natsu got close to her and tried to call her, before she started walking faster towards the bar, as if she was trying to ignore him.

Natsu grabbed her arm, and stopped her.

"Lucy, wait." These words made Lucy stop in her tracks. "What is it?" She asked.  
"I'm really sorry for what I Said. We've always lived in different realities, and the stupid me wanted to shove into your head the reality I've lived in since a child. And… It was not your fault. And I got mad at you, for seeing things differently. Although my purpose was always vengeance for what happened, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I'm sorry."  
Said Natsu.

"Apologies accepted, now let me go to the bar, I have work to do." As if despising him.  
She kept going towards the bar, ignoring Natsu as he tried to keep talking to her.

Natsu suddenly got pissed, and turned around, forgetting that Lucy was there. She had been nice to him, and what had he been? A jerk. And when he tried to apologize, she shoved him away, as if she never wanted to see him again.

"Her Loss." Said Natsu.

 **A/N:  
Hey Guys, how's it going? I'm sorry that I took a while to write this, but the thing is that tomorrow (Sunday), I'll be leaving home for about a week due to personal problems, so don't expect any uploads at least until 6** **th** **August. If not, then 8** **th** **. I'll upload in one of these days, Promise**

 **Next Chapter: The Hot Scarlet!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Hot Scarlet!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? So, I know that it's been quite a while since I updated the story, but I'm going to do it again. To make it up to you guys, this chapter will be a little longer than the others, as a token of apology for taking so long.**

 **Anyway, This Chapter has an Adult/M-Rated Scene. I've put some Warnings around the area, so that you may skip it if you like, although I tried not to make it completely explicit, since this fanfiction is about Action and Adventure in a torn out world, and not about Lemons xD.**

 **So, Don't forget to go check out my other fanfiction "Inextinguishable Flames", Which I think I did ok so far.  
Well, along with the story.**

Chapter 7 – The Hot Scarlet!

Natsu knew he had to go Erza's quarters later in the day, but it was still early, so he decided to go back to the bar.

"It's her loss…" Natsu kept murmuring under his breath. Natsu thought that Lucy was really a stunning beauty, so for him it was a loss.

"Well, it seems like that personality is the cost of beauty" He said.

Natsu was walking towards the bar, trying to fit all the recent events into his mind. it didn't even make sense. It's true that some of the Ice Queens were indeed criminals and dangerous women, but truth is, maybe 80% of the women involved in the ice queens were just girls that were faced with the choice to do or die.

Many of them were not even criminals. They were just innocent girls forced to join criminal syndicates just to survive. It sickened him.

'To think it's our reality…' He thought.

Although it was bugging him, he tried to forget it at that moment. At least, They had something. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Natsu reached the bar door, and as he was about to open it, he heard a gunshot.

Natsu opened the door in a fury and took out his P2000, as he saw Gray on the ground with a bullet on his stomach.

"Gray!" He shouted, before running to Gray. Although the bulled had missed all vital organs, Gray was indeed bleeding.

"The girls are in the kitchen with the guy. He's got a Remington model 870 pump action Shotgun… That thing's deadly in close range. That's why he decided to enter the kitchen. Whatever you do to the guy, put a bullet on his skull." Said Gray.  
Natsu took out his handkerchief and made some pressure on Gray's stomach.

(Play – Skilled Magical Battle Nightcore : Fairy tail)

Natsu picked up Gray's p250 and started walking to kitchen slowly, before reaching out to his pocket to throw his pocket knife towards the other side of the kitchen through the door. This got the attention of the robber, as he used his Remington and shot the pocket knife.

As he had just shot the maniac's pump shotgun, it flew from his hands landing on the ground, before Natsu started running against him Dual-wielding handguns, a p2000 a p250. As the man picked up the Remington, he pumped another shell.

But when he pulled the trigger, Natsu jumped high, with a front flip, landing on the guy's face, using it as a support to make a back flip back to safety, landing with both feet on the ground, perfectly.

The guy quickly got up and picked up a knife from his pocket, and ran up to Natsu, moving it forward, trying to cut Natsu, that used Gray's p250 to block the enemy's blade, using this moment to kick him in the stomach, making the maniac fall back a few steps in pain.

Natsu then jumped forward, with a back flip, extending his right leg, allowing him to hit his enemy in the face, making him fall flat on the ground.

Natsu picked up his p2000, and pointed towards his face.

(Stop Song)

"Checkmate." He said, before pulling the trigger.

The enemy's blood was spilled all over the door for the freezer, from which he heard screams from due to the bullets that had just been fired.

Natsu quickly threw the guy out of the way, and tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Please sir, let us out, one of our friends has passed out!" Shouted Lucy from Inside.

Natsu having heard Lucy, took a step back before shouting.

"Lucy! Out of the way!" He shouted.

At that moment Natsu ran towards the door, before kicking it down with one powerful blow.

Natsu ran inside, feeling himself freezing inside that area.

Lucy was pale, and inside that freezer it was just her and Mira, that had passed out.

"Lucy! Go Help Gray! He's been shot!" He shouted, before running towards Mira, and picking her up from the ground, taking her to a table.

Lucy got out until she saw a man in the ground, with a lot of blood around his head.

"Lucy! That Guy's dead! But Gray's alive! We have to save him! Besides, he was the one who wanted to kill you and Mira!" He shouted before running out of the kitchen towards the customer area, and laying down Mira in a Table.

"Gray! Come on buddy! I'm going to call for help!" Natsu picked up his phone, without even knowing who to call. He couldn't call an ambulance, there weren't hospitals created by the government in the Eastern area of Magnolia, there were only the ones that were created by the Crime Syndicates.

So he decided to call the Ice Queen's headquarters, to talk to the main woman of the operation.

As he dialed the number, he put his phone on his ear, making pressure on the wound, as Lucy was trying to reanimate Mira.

Suddenly a smooth voice picked up on the other side.

"Yes, Who is it?" Asked a female voice on the other side of the line.

"My name's Natsu, Erza will recognize it, it's an emergency!" He shouted on the phone.

"Certainly!" She said, before redirecting the line.

Erza picked up the phone, wondering who it could be.

"Yes? Who is…" She was suddenly interrupted by Natsu.

"Erza, we need help! Gray's been shot and Mira's unconscious, and will die of Hypothermia if she doesn't get the attention needed! Is there someone who can help us?" Natsu was shouting at the phone.

"Come to Headquarters, we have multiple Doctors here, I'm on my way!" Shouted Erza on the phone before putting it down.

She got out of her room running signaling for some women to accompany her.

When she got outside, she opened the car, and put herself on the wheel, before another woman entered right next to her, and two other entered another car.

She started moving at top Speed, thinking about what could happen to Mira, although worried about Gray as well, it could be seen in her face that Mira was what mattered, since they had been childhood friends.

As she was getting close to the bar, she could see Natsu carrying Mira on his back, and Gray on his arms, as Gray still had his handkerchief to make pressure on the wound.

Erza saw this and started using the Car's horn, catching Natsu's attention, as the doors for both Cars were open. Natsu and Gray entered the first car, as Natsu needed to continue the pressure on the wound, and Lucy took Mira to the second car, to keep the help, so that she could wake up.

Erza changed her route, and went straight for headquarters. Two people down in her own Bar. Who could have done it?  
"Natsu? Who did this?" She asked, anger noticeable, and comprehensible.  
"Some maniac, He shot Gray and shut Lucy and Mira in the Bar's Freezer, gladly, I got there in time." Said Natsu.

"Tell me, is this man…" She was again interrupted by Natsu.

"Dead. A clean bullet through his skull. He deserved nothing less." He said.

"Good Work. In any case, I want you to find out who he works for as fast as possible." She said.

"I'll do my best." He said as he kept making pressure on Gray's wound.

They quickly got to headquarters, and a group of men, noticeably doctors, and helpers came to the car, and helped Natsu carry him to the operation room, Although the bullet had missed vital organs, Gray had been bleeding for quite some time.

As Natsu entered the surgery room, he laid Gray on the bed where they were going to operate him. One of the people inside the room pushed Natsu outside of it, and locked the door so that they could proceed with the operation without anyone pressuring them and distracting them.

As he remembered Mira, he Ran back to check if she was already taken, and a group of doctors was already taking her towards the room where they were going to check her state, locking it from the inside as well, Keeping everyone outside the rooms.

Natsu sit on the ground outside the door where Gray was under surgery.

'Just when I was needed. When I went to take a 'walk' to stop thinking about women and focus on our job, it was when it happened. And because of this… Gray.' He thought, as he felt guilty for his comrade being shot.

Lucy and Erza entered the building, already calmer, seeing Natsu about to freak out, as he was about to punch a wall.

"Natsu!" Shouted Lucy, grabbing one of his arms as Erza grabbed the other one.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Erza, seeing him on the verge of tears.

"It's my fault! I wasn't there! When they needed me. I took the longer route to the bar because I wanted to be alone! Because I was selfish, my buddy's inside, with a shotgun shell on his stomach!" He kept on shouting.

"Where's the man with the balls and backbone to go against a total criminal Syndicate Last night? Or was it all farce? Tell me!"

All that was heard throughout the building was a loud clapping sound.

Natsu had just been slapped. Erza had just slapped him.

"Whether it's your fault or not, it's something you can't change now. You've done all you could to save your friend, and mine for that matter, so all you can do is wait, as the best doctors we have take care of it." She said, bringing Natsu back to reality.

(Ice Queen's Headquarters – 2 Hours later.)

Natsu was sitting down on the ground, waiting for the big double doors next to him to open, with the door coming out with news, but it still hadn't happened.

Those two hours had been the longest of his life. All he could think was how Gray was still inside fighting for his life

Suddenly, the doors opened, and a man with blood on his vest came out.

Natsu quickly got up and grabbed the man.

"How is he?" Asked Natsu, almost dying to know what was going to happen.

"Relax. The bullet missed all his vital organs, and although lost a lot of blood, he'll pull through." He said.

Natsu felt like if a building that was on top of him had just been destroyed.

The doctor had already told Erza that Mira was ok, since it wasn't too serious, but Natsu was worried Sick for Gray.

"I do recommend that he stays here for a few nights, just In case."

Erza had already ordered a group of her soldiers to go take care of the mess in the bar. The bar was already running at this hour, but no one had the mindset to go work right now after what happened.

Erza got close to Lucy.

"Now that we know that they're both going to be ok, we'd like for you to go home. You've been working hard, and we know that after what happened, you need rest." Said Erza.

Lucy thanked her, and although somewhat traumatized, she walked towards the exit.

"Do you want anyone to walk you there?" Asked Natsu.  
As she heard this, all she wanted to do was refuse. Although Natsu had saved her life, and had apologized and shown his true feelings, Like a gentleman Should, she just couldn't accept the fact that he was a killer, someone of a different mindset, that had been programmed to do or die since he was little.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks." Said Lucy before she left headquarters.

"Natsu, tomorrow morning, I want you to talk to the ones that made the investigation and cleaned the bar, to find out who that man is, and who he's working for.

She signaled him to follow her.

Erza started going up the stairs, where to? Natsu didn't know.  
As Erza entered a big room, she signaled Natsu to entered, as he stayed at the entrance, reluctant to go in.

Erza entered before signaling Natsu to come in, and shut the door.

"Lock it." She said, with a somewhat threatening tone.

She laid down on her bed, signaling Natsu to come meet her.

Natsu got closer, still not understating what was going on.

As Natsu sat down by her command, she put her arms around her neck. Pulling him to fall with his back on the bed and let his head fall on her lap.

Although Natsu was getting the grasp of the situation, he could not understand what was going on.

"It was pretty hot yesterday, when you decided to fight everyone and everything for what you believed in, and the way you fought… Let's just say that what I respect most is men that know how to fend off for themselves." She said.

"So this what you meant with come by my quarters?" Asked Natsu, surprised.

"Yes, what sick idea do you have of me?" She asked, waiting for an honest response.

"I have no sick idea of anyone. I was just wondering what it could be." He said.

She moved her head down until her lips met his forehead.  
Natsu was surprised. Although he had seen women before, he never had contact with any before. Maybe that's why his desire for them was so… 'Palpable'.

the bed was large, and had enough room for both of them.

Erza pushed Natsu up, getting him out of the bed.

 **(Warning : 18+ Material Ahead)**

Natsu got up and he turned around to see Erza take out her clothes.

She got close to him and took out his shirt, pulling him against her.

The only thing Natsu could think of was how her breasts were so close to him. And she had huge breasts.  
Natsu felt like grabbing one, but refrained himself from doing so, as she was moving her hands around his waist.

"I know this may seem weird and out of place… But I'm a virgin." She said, Natsu noticing her lust, as if it was just dripping from everywhere in her body.

She just got herself on the bed, lying down, waiting for Natsu to take control. What she didn't know, was that Natsu was inexperienced too, so he had no idea what to do.

"This may seem weird. But I don't have any experience either." He said.

This came as a bit of a shock. She actually saw Natsu as a good looking man, and imagined he had had multiple sex partners.  
She just wanted to slap him and shout so that he would take control, but if he had no experience, what was he supposed to do?  
Natsu took out his pants, getting himself naked.

He got on top of her, touching her face. This although, made Erza slightly uncomfortable since she was expecting him to become a wild beast, and not a little puppy.

Erza moved her hands around his neck and dipped his head on her breasts, as she whispered to him to start moving.

Natsu, completely blind to what he was doing, he was looking for the correct spot.

As he found it, he started going in and out, slightly ,but not without Erza trying to fight back his quick movements.  
Natsu started feeling a liquid running through him, and as he rose his head and looked at it, it was blood.

She was a virgin alright.

Natsu could see she was in pain, so he laid back on top of her, and started to try to comfort her, what she thought was weird, but appreciated the thought.

He started moving slowly so that she wouldn't feel more pain, but it seemed like moving slower just made him closer to ending it all with a blast.

She was indeed enjoying it, but for Natsu it seemed like a thirty second job.

He was close to ending it all, so he just came close to her, before giving her a kiss in the neck and speeding up a bit.

Erza started to moan a bit louder, but not loud enough to be audible outside the room.

And when he thought he had gotten the grasp of the situation, it all came to a close with a blast.

Erza could feel it had ended, but her face said she had somewhat enjoyed it, not because it was a new experience, but because he had been her first.

 **(End of Sexual content.)**

Natsu got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, as Erza got in to take a shower.

Natsu just felt weird about what had happened.

Everything seemed off. Why him, and why now? After the way that day went its way? Maybe it was her way of getting to experience something and blow off some steam. That was Natsu's way of looking at it, even if flawed.

Natsu put back his clothes, he had been sleeping in a rundown apartment given to him by the Ice Queens.

Natsu was waiting for Erza to come out so that he could say his goodbyes and leave. It just felt too weird. He had liked it, even if it was a short experience, but had she?

Natsu couldn't take these questions of his head.

Erza quickly got out of the bath, and cleaned herself up, as she left the bathroom completely naked, and asked Natsu to reach her clothes to her.

Natsu handed Erza her clothes, without making eye contact, which didn't go unnoticed by Erza.  
"Did it feel…? Weird? I liked it." She said, trying it not to sound too weird.

"No. it was just… New. Let's leave it at that." Said Natsu.

Natsu got up and started going to the exit, after hugging Erza, which felt weird, but none of them really knew how to act.

Natsu left, closing the door behind him. It had been a weird experience, but enjoyable nonetheless.

Natsu shook the feelings out of his head.

"I got to know who would attack us. Tomorrow morning, I'll go through what the team Erza sent recovered."

 **A/N:  
So, did you like the chapter? Hopefully. Well, to make up for the fanfictions that I haven't updated in quite a while, I'm going write another Chapter, although maybe a little less than the norm, since classes are about to start, but I'll keep writing until they do.**

 **Well, if you enjoyed, don't forget to favorite and follow :D  
And please, if you think there's something wrong, or that anything can be improved, write a review. Thanks for Reading **

**Next Chapter: Is Gray's Cover blown? The Phantom Syndicate!**

 **See you Next Time!  
Andrew Out!**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Phantom Syndicate!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Two chapters in one day! o.O Something's wrong with me xD**

 **Anyway, Hopefully, you guys liked both last, and this chapter. The story is now getting spicy, and the fun rollercoaster ride that everyone was waiting for is finally arriving!**

 **Well, And something that I'd really like to ask for, are Reviews. I know that this may seem off context, but In other fanfictions, I was able to evolve and get something better, with both story and writing style because of reviews, so if you think anything can be improved, please review**

 **Anyway, Hopefully, you guys will like this chapter, and since I'm taking too much of your time, On with the Story!**

Chapter 8 - Is Gray's Cover is blown? The Phantom Syndicate!

Natsu was looking around the dead man, taking a picture of his face, to send back to The Electrical Bulldog Tribe's HQ, to get info, in case he had no more clues.

Natsu started studying the Remington. Natsu decided to keep it. Ammunition wasn't rare, but when it came to pump action Shotguns, they were hard to come by in that area of town, since weapons were illegal in Fiore.

Nothing about this man stood out. Until he took out the mask. Something that surprised him. 'Why had the people that Erza commanded to get the guy out of there not taken the mask off? Are they stupid?' Natsu thought.

The man had black and white hair. Someone that didn't know who he was, wouldn't think too much about it, but Natsu knew who this guy was. Before he joined the Electrical Bulldog Tribe, he had been shown pictures of the highest ranking members in other syndicate members.

"Totomaru." Said Natsu.

This man was a part of the highest ranking members of the Phantom syndicate. Apart from the Boss, there were only three other members above him in ranking. Since the government started issuing bounties for criminals, since the police wasn't either interested in them, nor could defeat the gangsters, bounties started coming out, to gather the attention of bounty hunters and skilled fighters.

Although numerous, the members from the phantom syndicate were not very strong. Totomaru held the 3rd Highest bounty in the Phantom syndicate. '4,500,000' Thought Natsu.

Were they dealing with phantom?

Natsu put the mask back on, and headed towards Erza's room for information.

As he got there, trying to forget the previous night, he knocked slightly on the door.

 ***Knock Knock***

As Erza signaled to come in, Natsu slowly opened the door, and entered, to gather information.

"Natsu? Have you been looking through what was collected?" She asked.

"I'm not done, but I have a question. Can you tell me anything about the Phantom Syndicate?" Asked Natsu.

"The Ice Queens are a division from the Phantom Syndicate. How is this related to yesterday's attack, anyway?" Asked Erza, not picking up to what was going on.

" Oh, I just started wondering about who could have done this, before getting too deep into going through the evidence. But if you say that phantom's an ally, it's out of the equation. Any more ideas?" Natsu lied, hiding the truth, since not doing so, could blow their covers.

"I'd say the Electric Bulldog tribe. No one had a better reason rather than them." She said.

"I'm not following, what reason would they have?" Asked Natsu, her last statement catching his attention, since it could be the uncovering of who murdered Makarov.

"Since their old boss was murdered, they've been looking for an excuse to attack other syndicates. They took their opportunity." She said.

"Alright, I'll look into it." Said Natsu before excusing himself from her room.

What did this mean? If Phantom and The ice queens are families from the same syndicate, why would they attack each other? For Natsu, it didn't make sense.

'Unless… Our covers have been blown!' Natsu thought. Now it made sense. 'They never intended to attack each other, but more likely to take down the rats inside their syndicate, and by accident, the Ice Queens got caught in the crossfire. 'Natsu kept the train of thought.

'But still… Why attack inside the bar? And without notifying The Ice Queens? It seems like Phantom slacked off. But wait, They waited until I was outside the bar to attack. Does this mean that Gray's cover is gone, but mine stands? How?' Natsu couldn't shake off these questions.

Natsu got outside the building and went into a back alley, a deserted one.

He checked if there was anyone around him, before grabbing his phone, and calling headquarters.

The phone started ringing, as he was waiting for freed to pick up the phone.

(Back in the Electric Bulldog tribe)

Laxus had patiently been waiting for a call since the previous day. He didn't know what to expect. He didn't know if maybe their covers had been blown, and two more kids would be taken down.

Freed suddenly knocked on the door before opening and going in.

"Excuse me, sir?" Asked Freed.

"Natsu and Gray?" Asked Laxus.

"Yes, Natsu just called. There's trouble. Gray's been shot." Said Freed

This statement made Laxus jump out of his chair. He wasn't expecting Gray to be shot so soon.

Freed started to explain the situation to Laxus.

(Back with Natsu – 5 Minutes ago)

"Freed? It's Natsu, there's trouble. Gray's been shot. He's fine, The Ice Queens saved him, but The Culprit was Totomaru, one of the Phantom. The Ice Queens say that they're allied with Phantom, but Phantom attacked Gray inside the Ice Queen's bar, and still attacked two of the Ice Queens themselves, and, They waited for me to leave the bar to attack. I need help. The Ice queens don't know it was phantom, but they say they're allies, if they find out, it won't be long before my cover's gone." Said Natsu.

"Relax Natsu." Said Freed." If your cover was not blown, do not panic. One thing I do know is that if Gray's cover has been blown, try to aid him without blowing yours. Thanks for the information. By the way, how do you know he's a phantom, and why don't they?" he kept on going, but curious.

"After I killed him, I removed his mask, it was totomaru, one of Phantom's top dogs." Said Natsu.

"Bounty?"

"4 and a half million Bucks!" Said Natsu.

"You have to be kidding me. Well, dead men can't speak, so as far as we're concerned, you just have to play your cards right, and play safe, worst case scenario, pull off and come back alive, got it?" Asked Freed.

"Yes sir, We will." Said Natsu before hanging up.

Natsu started walking out of the alley towards the bar. He knew it had been phantom, and when Erza found out, he would probably, be declared a traitor, and probably killed, implying Gray's death as well.

Natsu ran towards the Ice Queen's headquarters, and fortunately, Erza and the others still had not checked out the room where they kept the body and the rest of the evidence. It would surely rotten there, but it was just for a day, while they looked for clues.

Natsu went to Erza's room to deliver the bad news.

Natsu knocked on the door slightly, until he heard Erza's voice on the other side, signaling him to get in.

On the other Side, was Erza waiting, with a normal outfit for a change. A pair of blue jeans and a tight red T-shirt, wearing a pair of black glasses, as she was writing some paperwork for weapon orders, the ones that Natsu and Gray lost.

"What's with the gloomy face?" She asked, seeing how Natsu wasn't feeling very well.

Natsu would now have to man up and tell her about phantom, because if he didn't, there was a chance of being branded a traitor for lying.

"The attack…" Natsu tried to keep on going, but was afraid he was doing the wrong thing.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked.

"Phantom." Said Natsu, with conviction in his eyes.

This statement made Erza take off her glasses. She got up from her chair and walked up to Natsu, as if ready to kill him for that statement.

"Hopefully, you'll have proof to back that up, because you won't like what I do to liars." She said.

As Erza said that, Natsu understood that telling her really was the best course of action.

Natsu took her to the room where the body was.

As Natsu opened the door, the body of Totomaru was just laying down there. Natsu pointed to the corpse.

"This guy is called Totomaru, one of Phantom's highest ranking members, his bounty is of 4,500,000 Bucks. I couldn't believe it when I saw it, and you had said that Phantom is an ally. What do you make of this?" Asked Natsu, as he turned around to look at a petrified Erza.

"You killed a phantom? Are you stupid? Their highest ranking member has a bounty of 12,000,000, this discarding his boss, that has a bounty of 14,900,000 Bucks! Are you stupid?" Erza was scared shitless right now.

The fact that Ice Queens had no one with a bounty made the alliance more of a 'Master and slave' , rather than a 'Two good buddies'.

Natsu turned around to her.

"This guy was nothing. If the others are stronger than him, I'll have a blast!" Said Natsu. "The Question is, what do you want to do?" Asked Natsu.

"I'm going to my room, to make a decision. Go to the bar, and help them around, please. Without Lucy and Mira there, the girls must be desperate." Said Erza.

"Roger." Natsu compelled and got out of the Ice Queen's Headquarters. Gray's cover might have been blown, that was a definitely a possibility, and Natsu knew it.

Natsu went to the bar, looking around the whole way, since although it was still the middle of the day, the streets were getting empty.

Natsu was getting close to the bar, and there were multiple cars around the area.

The bar was full, and the girls were having trouble to keep up with the orders.

Natsu entered the bar and ran to behind the counter, to start serving drinks.

Everyone started making their requests; it was mostly beer and chicken wings, along with some scotch.

As the wave cleared out, a group of Shady men entered the bar, looking for the Ice Queens.

"You, bitch!" He called out, pointing to Cana, who was serving drinks along with Levi.

"Me? You could be a little nicer, things are difficult here." She said, trying to stand her ground, as Natsu watched from a far.

"Fine, Miss… A member of Phantom came by yesterday, do you know of him? He's been missing." he asked.

Natsu, hearing the conversation, picked up on the subject really quickly. Although only Natsu and Erza knew the truth, they had to keep quiet to the rest of the ice Queens, an all-out war, was not something they wanted.

Natsu spoke up calling the shady men up to the bar.

The group of guys pushed Cana aside and came close to Natsu.  
"Do you have information on the Phantom guy that came by?" Asked the shady man.

"Was the objective of that Man to kill two of the ice Queens, and one good buddy?" Asked Natsu.

"What are you implying, you scum? I'm a part of Phantom! I have a bounty of a Million Bucks! I could Crush you!" This statement scared Cana, Levi and some of the costumers.

"Tell me, is the man you're looking for called Totomaru?" Asked Natsu.

"Now we're getting to what I want to hear… Yes, it is." Said The man.

"Totomaru, Bounty: 4,500,000$ , Status: Deceased." Said Natsu.

The group of shady men could not believe their ears, Totomaru was dead?  
"Who killed him? I'll Kill him now!" Shouted the man.

Everyone in the bar was watching the fight closely.

"For a bounty of over 4 million Bucks, he didn't put much of a fight, Do you think you can kill me?" Asked Natsu, with a threatening tone.

The costumers that heard the conversation started getting up and running, making the others that didn't to follow them, leaving the bar.

The bar was now deserted. Just Natsu, the Shady men, Levi and Cana, that were hiding behind some tables.

"You killed totomaru? Don't make me laugh kid. He's the toughest guy I know! Get real." Said The man.

Natsu didn't react, and this impressed the group of men, now becoming weary of him.

No one understood what he was doing, cleaning?

The man took out his handgun, just to be hit, by the beer mug that Natsu was holding, so that Natsu could take out Gray's p250, that was in his left pocket, while he grabbed the man by the collar.

Using the man as a meat shield, Natsu shot the three other men that accompanied this individual.

As Natsu shot the three men, he dropped the forth, that since Natsu was grabbing him, the other buddies didn't dare to shoot.

Natsu jumped over the counter, dropping the man in midair, kicking the man's handgun away with his left foot, sending the gun flying.

"Now, you're going to tell me why Phantom's attacking The Ice queens. I'm curious." Said Natsu, holding a gun to the man's face.

"I Don't know anything man! Come on!" He said.

"Then how did you know where to come ask for your buddy?" Asked Natsu.

Busted.

"Fine! Don't kill me. Boss of the Phantom syndicate said that there was a rat among the Ice Queens! That's all I know! I Swear!" Said The man.

Bad news. One of their covers had been blown. It was most likely Gray's.

"Do you know anything from this man?" Asked Natsu.

"All we know is that he is a tall man with black hair, that's all!" He said.

'Gray… Crap. Freed told me to evacuate in case the situation got out of hand, and it is getting.' Said Natsu.

"That's not all. If that was the case, why didn't the phantoms inform the Ice Queens? And why did Totomaru stuck two of the Ice Queens inside the Freezer?" Asked Natsu, looking for a real Answer.

"Do you think we Need the Ice Queens? I Always thought they were a thorn in our side. Their bar never came as profit, we had to give them our weapons, even when they sold Drugs, they had to keep a share. In Short, The Ice Queens are just Expandable!" Said the man.

All that could be heard at that moment was a gunshot.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Did you like the chapter? Hopefully so, hopefully so! I Do have a request for you guys! This bounty stuff is just an idea given to me by a friend, and as this is a universe where crime Thrives, I thought it was an awesome, idea, please tell me what do you think of it, or if any of the bounties seems off to you guys!**

 **Don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you enjoyed it!**

 **Next Chapter: War is Declared! Phantoms Vs The Ice Queens!**

 **See you next Time!**

 **Andrew Out!**


	9. Chapter 9 - War is Declared!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Good I hope! Well, anyway, I'm sorry it took so long, but you know… Life. Since I'm back, I'm going to continue this story. Promise I'll be quicker next time!  
And For those that read my other fanfiction "The Inextinguishable Flames" I know I haven't updated in a while either, but I'll get there!**

 **Now, along with the Chapter!**

Chapter 9 - War is Declared! Phantoms Vs Queens!

All that could be seen in the bar were four corpses, and a man sitting in the top of the counter, holding a p2000 and a beer mug.  
The man had spiky pink hair, and had the most menacing look Levi and Cana had ever seen.

"So my friend was just caught in the crossfire of your little dispute?" Asked Natsu, to no one in particular.

The Girls got up and tried to enter the kitchen so they could leave through the back door without Natsu spotting them.

"Don't worry Ladies. I'm not hurting innocents. I'll come back to clean up. Close the bar and go home. Lock all doors and windows. Don't forget to warn anyone you find to hide. I don't want any more innocents getting caught in the crossfire." Said Natsu, with the most ferocious look the girls had ever seen.

Natsu left the bar, walking towards the Ice Queen's Headquarters. This meant war. Not only they had Shot Gray, but they had attacked innocents, and when the pieces are put together, Phantom might have even been responsible for Gramps's murder. When you looked at it, no other solution made Sense.

As Natsu reached The Ice Queens Headquarters, he passed through the multiple women and a couple of men around in the building, all staring at him, since he was covered in blood and smelled like gunpowder.

Natsu rushed through the building, until he entered Erza's room, where she was sitting down in her desk with her glasses, as she was doing her paperwork.

"Natsu? Is something the matter?" She asked, worried.

"There is. I've got a question for you. Another group of Phantom members showed up, threatening to kill us when they heard Totomaru wasn't here, and one of them gave me a good piece of information. It seems like, although allies, the Phantoms never liked the Ice Queens. According to him, everyone in Phantom thought of you as just a thorn on their side. Are you saying that Gray was just a guy who was caught in the crossfire of your little dispute, while he was trying to save your members?" Shouted Natsu.

Erza's face went dark.  
"Yes. It is true. Nothing I can do about it now. But personally, I've never liked most of them anyway. If the phantoms were looking for nothing more than an excuse to start attacking us, then we have to retaliate. The Question Natsu, is if you're with us, or Not." She said.

"Gray's a friend of mine, and everyone here was nice to me. That bastard even put Mira and Lucy in the fridge. Besides, I have my own grudge against them. I'll fight with you. But make no mistake, I'm doing this for the friends they've attacked, and for the innocents they've killed. I've got no interest in your dispute." Said Natsu.

"Fair enough." She said. "Gear up." She kept going.

Both of them left headquarters.

(Electric Bulldog Tribe's Headquarters – Floor 18: Laxus's Office)

Laxus was going through pictures taken at the scene of Death of his grandfather. His own Father deserted the family after what he wanted was not given to him. Laxus himself did not know. It was some secret from the family that Laxus still had to uncover.

Suddenly, Freed knocked on the door, quickly asking for permission to enter.

Laxus allowed him to enter, before showing a big file to Laxus.

"Remember the man that Natsu and Gray mentioned? The one named Gajeel?" Asked Freed.

"What about him?" Asked Laxus, peeking his interest in Freed's attitude.

"Turns out he's a double agent, sent by your grandfather not long ago." Said Freed.

This statement shocked Laxus. He did not know that he had an informant within the Phantom Syndicate. This made things Easier. Although Laxus had no proof that Jose had killed his grandfather, as soon as something as simple as a witness that confirmed it, Laxus would have no hesitation in pulling the trigger.

Laxus ordered Freed to give him the phone he was using to contact Natsu and Gray before dialing the number to Natsu's number, until he heard someone pick up from the other side.

"Natsu, new intel." Said Laxus. Natsu quickly recognized the voice, excusing himself from Erza to take the call.

"Not a very good moment, Gray's been shot, and the Phantom's are attacking the Ice Queens, even after we proved that they were supposed to be working in the same boat." Said Natsu.

"WHAT?" Shouted Laxus. "You have to be kidding me. Gray's been Shot? How is he?" Asked Laxus, worried about Gray's condition.

"He'll pull through. But the Ice Queens and The Phantoms are about to butt heads, unless you have some pretty good news, I'll have to start shooting randomly." Said Natsu.

"Remember that man you wanted Checked? Gajeel? Turns out he's a double agent." Said Laxus.

"For Whom?" Asked Natsu.

"Us. Seems like he was sent by Gramps without any warning." Said Laxus.

"Got it. Thanks for the info. I'll spare the guy." Said Natsu before hanging up.

As soon as Laxus put the phone down, Freed jumped out to ask about the family member's condition.

"How is Gray?" Asked Freed.  
"He'll pull through. That's what Natsu said." Said Laxus.

"That's a relief. I thought for Sure that we'd had…." Freed was quickly interrupted by Laxus.

"We'll still have to intervene. The Phantoms, killing one of their Smaller Cells, with two of our men inside. Not only this gives us the opportunity to put off Jose's head off the map. And let's admit it. The bounty on Jose's head is too good to pass up." Said Laxus. "Besides. They… Shot… Gray." Said Laxus in a menacing tone that Freed had never heard before.

(Back with Natsu and Erza)

"So, what do you think of this movement?" Asked Erza.

"It's not a bad idea, but we don't know what they'll do next. Remember, their numbers are much bigger than ours, they'd know we'd be flanking them." Said Natsu.

"A Risk I'm willing to take" Said Erza.

"That is a risk that I'm not willing to take." Said Natsu, surprising Erza. "I have a family and friends to come back to. A dream to accomplish. Don't talk about throwing away your life like that. If it happens that we die… Then yes, we did. But don't be putting yourself in the position of the bullets." He kept on going.

"Bravery is not throwing yourself at the bullets you know?" Asked Natsu before loading his p2000.

This statement caught Erza off Guard. Natsu was in no way a dumb comedian, but she had never seen such a dark side to him.

"Got it. Ideas?" She asked.

"Flanking them, although an option, should not be where you said it would be." Said Natsu.

"What do you mean? It's a strategic position!" She said.  
"And a very predictable one. Those buildings are the corners of the biggest square around, making everyone inside it a sitting duck. Don't you think they don't know that? Besides, you've already told me that the building in question is yours! What could be more predictable?" Asked Natsu.

Erza felt dumb at that moment.

"Got it. What's your idea?" She asked.

Natsu picked a map of the Area, pointing to the Ice Queens Headquarters.  
"Here is headquarters. If they capture this place, it's game over. That's why you're going to stay there." He said, before being interrupted by Erza.

"You're making me stay behind while the others lay down their lives?" She asked.

"Think of this as chess. When the king dies, it's checkmate, besides, when playing, you don't let out your aces in the first move." He said.

This impressed Erza. Another Side of him she did not know. A tactical genius.

"So, who are we moving first?" She asked, sarcastically.

"The knight. Since he can move more than pawns do, and attacks from different locations and with a different mindset, making them incredibly effective. They're one of your most important pieces." He said. "Besides, they've lost theirs." He said.

"Theirs?" She asked, not understanding what he meant.  
"Totomaru could be seen as a knight. A terrible one, but alas. Anyway. The first round is going to be me and a few of your troops against their first entourage, while you prepare things around here." He said.

"Around here?" She asked.

"Yeah. We'll fall back after a while, to avoid a big number of casualties, while you evacuate civilians to a safe place and gather your troops next to windows. As soon as they arrive, you just have to make them pay." Said Natsu before gearing up and waving as he left the room.

Natsu got downstairs, already recognized as the man who spent too much time in the boss's room.

Erza inside her office picked up the phone before making a call directly to the barracks, in the cave inside the building.

"Gear up, meet with a pink haired man at the entrance. Follow his lead." She said.

 **A/N:  
Hey guys! How's it going?  
I Know it was a long time, I'm sorry. It's just that school started, and since tomorrow is holiday (Here in Portugal – October 5** **th** **, implantation of the republic) I had a bit more time. But I promise I'll try to update faster from now on!**

 **Well, don't forget to review if you think something could improve, favorite if you liked it, and follow if you want to see More!**

 **Next Chapter : A Bloody Battle at Downtown! The Beginning of the War!**

 **See you Next time!  
Andrew Out!**


	10. Chapter 10 -A Bloody Battle at Downtown!

**The Fall of Fiore**

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I promise I'll try to work on it a bit more, so please give me some time!  
This was the best I could cook up in the little time I had to write, please enjoy!  
Now Along with the Chapter!**

Chapter 10 - A Bloody Battle at Downtown! The beginning of the war!

Natsu was picking up his equipment and getting a form of transportation. He knew that the Queens were in disadvantage equipment wise. The Phantom syndicate not only had more men, with more weapons and more vehicles, as well as stronger ones.

Natsu got to the entrance, as he was about to start recruiting people to go with him. Suddenly a group of women, leaded by a long green haired woman approached Natsu.

"You're the one who has been spending a lot of time in the boss's room right? So… Tell us… What have you two done?" She asked with a mocking tone.

"Nothing too Special…" He lied, before his face became completely red.

"Yeah, right…" She said, as she kept mocking him. "Anyway, my name is Bisca moulin. the boss told us to follow your lead. For what?" Asked the woman.

"The upcoming battle against Phantom. We're going to win as much time as possible so that they can prepare a defense perimeter to trap the phantoms as soon as they come into town." Said Natsu.

"Roger, after you." She said pointing towards the stairs that led to the basement.

Natsu went down the stairs, not realizing where he was going. As soon as he opened the door, he was astonished. That wasn't a basement, but a parking lot. There were many big powerful cars, and even a small unmanned tank.

"That's going to be useful later." Said Natsu pointing towards the small unmanned cannon.

"Controlled remotely, just for emergencies." She said.

"And what is this? A picnic?" Asked Natsu with an aggressive tone.

Natsu opened the door to the first big car he saw. It could take 8 people inside, and according to what he knew, it could withstand some bullets, which would be surely useful for their escape.

Natsu sat down in the car, before Bisca and a few from her squad got in, as other cars behind them turned on to get moving.

In total 10 cars with 5 members in each car were sent. A total force of 50 members to fight what could be hundreds of men sent by the phantoms.

Natsu didn't want to think about what they were about to do. He didn't even know if any of the people he was riding with had ever killed someone, or even shot a weapon for that matter.

"Tell me. The people that I have with me… Are they people who have never shot a gun before? Or do they know what they're doing?" Asked Natsu, directed at Bisca.

"All of them know what they're doing." She said, picking up her sniper rifle. "I am, myself a properly trained Sniper. I'll be your cover." She kept on going.

"The problem is, that we don't know where we'll meet them. So, let's keep our eyes open." Said Natsu.

Natsu, Followed by multiple cars from the Queens were passing through a square.

"That's the building Erza told us to use to flank them." Said Natsu.

"Erza?" Asked Bisca, as she was mocking the pink haired man.

"So the rumors were right! You two did it!" Said Bisca while laughing.

"Yeah, because If I called you by your name, it means we had sex, is that it?" Asked Natsu.

"I Said you two did it, I never said what! Now I'm sure!" She said, as she kept mocking him.

Natsu could only stay silent at this moment of mockery, he did throw himself into the wolves' den.

When Natsu started was about to turn to exit the square, suddenly of the Ice Queen's cars exploded from nowhere.

Natsu quickly from hearing the explosion, opened the door and threw himself out of the car, looking for cover.

He could not believe what the phantoms were doing; a lot of the people in the square were innocent civilians that just couldn't afford a place in the other side of Magnolia.

Bullets started flying from everywhere, multiple machine guns, snipers and even foot soldiers armed with assault rifles could be heard amongst the screams of the innocent civilians that were running for their lives.

Natsu got out of the cover, before he started shooting his p2000 akimbo Rambo style.

"GET OVER HERE! WE'LL SAVE YOU!" Shouted Natsu trying to signal the civilians to keep running as he was shooting everywhere.

Natsu was desperately trying to save the innocents, so that they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Suddenly, a big vehicle came from the end of the opposite block, and Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"A TANK? A FUCKING TANK?" Shouted Natsu amidst all the gunfire.  
Suddenly explosions were everywhere, as the civilians dropped like flies, blood splattering everywhere.

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes, not only they had shot innocents, but they had blown the entire square.

Natsu got out of his cover when the tank started reloading its rockets, before shouting.

"COVER ME!" Shouted Natsu before the Ice Queens all started firing towards the enemy covers as he ran towards the living that were hiding behind cars that had not exploded.

As soon as the tank's weapons were reloaded, the cannon turned about 45º degrees, spotting Natsu running towards those cars, as he signaled the people to run towards a building where they could be safe.

But before they could get up, a rocket landed upon the cars exploding 4 of them in a row, leaving no survivors.

Natsu could no longer hold his anger.

Natsu was lying on the ground, standing up, Letting out a War Cry as he did.

Natsu started running towards the tank, whose fire was already targeting the other ice Queens that were hiding in a building, trying to suppress its fire.

As Natsu was running towards the tank, clearing his throat with a war cry as he ran, he took out one of his typical p2000 handguns, taking from his pocket the only item that he had never used before.

Natsu took from his pocket a M64 Hand grenade, holding it with his left hand as he fired with his right.

Natsu was running low on bullets with that magazine, as he couldn't reload with the hand grenade he was holding.

Natsu only had 5 more bullets on his magazine, so he decided to make good use of them.

As he was running towards the tank, a window opened on the building right in front of him, with a Gatling gun mounted, and ready for fire.

'A GATLING? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!' He thought, as he needed to get out of its line of sight, the Gatling gun was known as the Devil's breath for a reason.

As the Gatling started firing, Natsu slid, stopping next to a bench and a tree, that had fallen and were serving as cover.

Natsu jumped from his cover with a back-flip. Dodging the bullets that were targeted at him. At this moment, Natsu once again, let out his battle cry, allowing one bullet out of his p2000's magazine.

The bullet flew quickly towards the man mounting the Gatling gun, piercing his skull as it arrived.

'Four' he thought, memorizing the number of bullets he had left.

Natsu running caught a glimpse of a group of three enemies heading towards him. Natsu, without ever stopping, jumped towards them, moving his leg sideways, hitting an enemy right in the head. Said Enemy quickly fell down, just from the sheer strength from his kick, as the two others kept running in an aligned position.

Natsu quickly did a full 180º, allowing for one more bullet to leave the p2000's chamber.

The bullet traversed the first man's skull, hitting the second right between the eyes, as he had just taken down two enemies with one bullet.

'Three' He thought.

As he was getting close to the tank, Two more enemies quickly jumped out of their covers, only to be met by Natsu sliding on the ground, shooting his p2000 twice.

One of the bullets went right to the first man's heart, while the second hit the man right in the kidney. As he fell down and started to bleed out.

Natsu quickly got up and kept making his run towards the tank, without ever stopping his awfully loud battle cry.

'One Bullet!' He thought, not knowing if it was enough.

Suddenly, the top of the tank opened, allowing for a man to mount a .50cal machine gun incorporated in the aforementioned tank.

But as he grabbed the machine gun, Karma hit him straight in the face, in the form of .9mm bullet.

The man's corpse fell inside the tank with the force that the bullet shaped object had just made on his skull.

Natsu finally reached the tank, jumping high enough to reach its top, pulling the trigger on his m67 hand grenade and dropping it inside the tank, before he used his leg to close the top and jump out in a fashionable front flip.

As he jumped out of the tank, he started running, not to be caught in its blast.

Suddenly, a huge explosion was heard. The tank had been taken out. No one had predicted such an outcome.  
The explosion caught Natsu, pushing him forward, making him fall on the ground, but quickly regained his composure as he remembered that his allies were being fired at.

Although the Phantoms were taking heavy casualties the Ice Queens had lost almost one quarter of their fighters.

Suddenly, as they all saw the tank explode, they Saw Natsu getting up in the distance before he started shouting.

"WE HAVE PEOPLE WE NEED TO PROTECT! EVEN IF OUR LIVES ARE LAID HERE. OUR EFFORT SHALL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN! THE WINNERS GET TO WRITE HISTORY!"  
Shouted Natsu.

What Natsu had not realized was that both his shout and the destruction of the tank were enough to grow the Queen's Morale to the max. Their assault Squadron armed with their pump action shotguns, and a pair of glock 18's, started rushing forward ,since the phantoms had lost both their machine gun and their tank.

But Natsu could have not predicted what would have just happened Next.

As all the troops were running to help Natsu seize the enemy area, two buildings were grounded.  
Demolition triggers had been laid under them, dropping the buildings quickly.

From behind them, two tanks, armed with .50cal machine guns and a big platoon of armed soldiers from each side was coming, trying to surround them.

"FALL BACK! THEY'RE SORROUNDING US!" Shouted Natsu. Signing the Queens that were getting out of their covers to run towards were they had just come from , trying to preserve their lives for the second round.

So far, the Phantoms had been dropping like flies before Natsu and the Ice Queens, but with the arrival of so many enemies and weaponry.

Natsu signaled all of them to retreat, and to leave the area. All of them running dispersedly, as Natsu signaled them to regroup later on.

Although this seemed a good idea in theory, the Phantoms were just prepared for such an outcome.

WW2 tanks were surrounding the block entirely, only allowing close to half of the Queens, including Natsu to escape safely, as Screams and explosions could be heard in the distance.

Natsu felt bad. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He abandoned the same teammates he was pumping up for the battle less than a minute ago.  
Whoever was running this operation, was not only an experienced tactician and fighter, he also had to be one of the higher ups from the Phantoms. No simple thug could have had access to so much weaponry.

Natsu stopped hearing the tanks following them. Seemed like they were stopping right there. Natsu didn't know why, but it didn't feel right, why were they not following them? It didn't even make sense. But at this point Natsu didn't feel like coming up with a plan. They had lost, big time.

All he could think was how to deliver the bad news to Erza when he arrived at HQ.

 **A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Liked the chapter? I Tried to include as much action as possible in a 2000 word chapter. I Know I have failed to update a bit, but I'll try to be as regular as possible from now on!  
Anyway, enough rambling.**

 **Hopefully you liked the chapter, don't forget to favorite and follow if you did, and please review if you have any ideas for the story or anything that could be improved, whatever it may be!**

 **Next Chapter: The Overwhelming Phantoms! The Final battle at HQ!**

 **See you Next Chapter!**

 **Andrew Out!**


End file.
